Magic Exists?
by therandomer5000
Summary: Donatello has turned sixteen and finds that he possesses magic. Now he must learn to control it and use it for good but what will happen when his enemy find out? Something different from my normal fics. R&R x
1. A Weird Birthday

**Hi! I've been gone for ages! I've been rewatching the BBC series 'Merlin' and now I'm doing a Ninja Turtle fic based on that series... I'm probably the only person to ever do this... Hopefully it will be good and I seriously hope you guys enjoy this chapter! xx**

* * *

 **Magic Exists!?**

 **Chapter 1 – A Weird Birthday**

For once Donatello was the first to wake that morning. His stomach was painful and his body prickled as if ashes were burning his skin. He sat up with a hiss and swallowed heavily.

Was it the pain that had woken him up?

No… it had been the dream…

The dream had been so surreal… everything had happened in a flash of confusing colours and blurs. He was sure there was a dragon… himself and his brothers… many scenarios had flashed through his mind and sent him deep into a pool of utter terror.

But it was just a dream.

Dragons don't exist.

He shook his head and realised he had been sitting in bed for over an hour lost in his thoughts and pain.

He could hear his family getting up, he was sure they were up so early for a reason but his confused mind failed to remember.

''HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO US! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO US!'' Michelangelo's singing hit Donnie like an icicle.

Of course… it was his 16th birthday…

He and Mikey would finally be sixteen while Leo and Raph would be 17.

Donnie shook his head in disbelief, how could he forget his birthday?

He could suddenly hear voices outside his door.

''Why isn't he up yet?'' Mikey muttered impatiently.

''Relax Mikey, he was up late last night'' Leo chuckled lightly. ''I'm sure he's just tired''

''I bet he's so tired he forgot what day it was'' Raph teased and Mikey gasped. Donnie smirked slightly, of course! That's why he'd forgotten… no other reason!

His smirk was quickly wiped off as a quick burning sensation shot through his body, he stifled a groan and it disappeared again.

What was happening? Was it something he ate last night?

''DONNIE!'' The three other brothers sang as they kicked his door open, he jumped slightly but couldn't help smiling at their excitement.

''Good morning to you guys too'' He laughed lightly. Mikey ran up to him and hugged him.

''We're sixteen now Donnie!'' Mikey giggled. ''Now Raphie and Leo can stop treating us like babies!''

''Yeah like that's gonna happen'' Raph snorted as he pulled his baby brother off of the genius,

''You ok?'' Leo asked in concern. ''You look kinda pale''

Raph and Mikey frowned when they noticed it too.

''I'm fine'' Donnie smiled weakly, ''Just had a weird dream… it just kinda freaked me out is all.''

The three brothers sat around him still frowning in concern.

''What was it about?'' Mikey asked worriedly. ''I've had loads of bad dreams! Like one time I dreamed about zombies stealing my pizza then eating us!''

''Honestly… I don't remember most of it and the bits I do remember… hurt my head'' Donnie shifted before getting out of bed. ''Must be all the late nights''

The others chuckled before walking out together.

Donnie smiled when he saw the birthday decorations hung all over the walls, he could picture his father staying up most the night trying to make the lair perfect especially now seeing as their two friends were away on a school trip so they'd have no visitors.

Mikey had been pretty upset about it but April had promised to come see them as soon as she got back.

''Happy Birthday my sons'' Master Splinter announced as he entered the living room from the kitchen. ''I have made a special breakfast for you all!''

The four turtles rushed into the kitchen to see piles of pancakes stacked around the table.

Needless to say they dug in without second thought and finished the lot!

The morning was spent waiting for lunch, the four turtles knew they got their birthday cake at lunchtime along with presents.

When lunch finally came around the brothers were practically jumping on the spot.

''Here are your presents'' Master Splinter smiled. He gave them each a brightly coloured box.

Leonardo opened his first to find a book on Japanese art, Leo bowed his thanks and smiled. He had asked for this gift so he would be able to learn how to paint in the Japanese style.

Raphael opened his to find a new pair of Sai, the handles were wrapped with soft, red leather that was comfortable to hold. He too bowed and smiled, happy to finally have some replacements.

Donatello calmly opened his gift and smiled when he saw a new chemistry book, it was the one edition he had never managed to collect. He couldn't wait to read through it and try some of the experiments. He bowed and voiced his thanks.

Michelangelo tore his gift open and grinned at the new limited edition Action figure, he had just finished the comics and knew this action figure was expensive! He hugged his father and thanked him.

Master Splinter brought out their birthday cake and cut it into slices. Just as the turtles were about to take their first bites there was a knock at their door and Donatello felt the pain burn within him again.

He winced as he followed his brothers towards the door.

''Nobody knocks'' Raph growled as he spun his new sai. ''It's gotta be a trap''

''Who's gonna open it?'' Mikey asked worriedly.

''NOT IT!'' The three older brothers shouted before backing away.

Mikey gulped loudly before reaching out towards the door, just as he was about to open it he let out a little squeak of fear. He heard his brothers come closer to protect him should there be anything outside.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

''There's nobody here'' Mikey frowned before looking at his feet. ''Well, there's a package''

''Really? Who from?'' Leo asked suspiciously. Mikey picked up the parcel and looked at the label.

''It doesn't say'' He shrugged. ''But it's for Donnie''

''What?'' Raph snapped as he snatched the parcel from his brother's hand and took a closer look.

''Do not trust it'' Splinter frowned from behind his sons. ''It may be dangerous''

Donatello, who had been frozen in shock, took the parcel from Raph with numb fingers. He looked at the label and found his name written neatly.

He frowned and decided to open it.

''Don't'' Leo said in a hushed voice as Donnie tore the packaging to reveal…

''An old book?'' Mikey grumbled. ''Well that sucks''

''And a letter'' Leo nodded as Donnie held up a piece of old parchment. Donnie looked in the book first and frowned.

''I don't understand any of this'' He mused. ''It's in some other language''

''What about the letter?'' Splnter asked worriedly, ''Is it in the same language?''

Donnie gently unfolded the old parchment and was taken aback.

''No… it's in English''

''What does it say?'' Mikey whispered.

''Dear Donatello,

This letter along with this book are due to be given to you on your sixteenth birthday when you come of age. From now on your life will be full of surprises, some good and some bad. From today on your true self should start showing and you must learn to control it, if you don't you and everyone you love will be in grave danger. You will find your purpose soon enough but for now remember this. You are more different than you could ever know, stay safe and don't do anything dangerous until you understand the full extent of your gift. You must be careful from now on or you will die.

Do not worry, I know you are destined for greatness.

A friend'' Donnie finished and looked at his family, he could see their expressions ranging from concerned to enraged.

''Is this guy threatenin' you?'' Raph snarled. ''I'm gonna kill 'im!''

''It didn't sound like a threat'' Leo frowned. ''It sounded like a warning''

They all shuddered.

''I'm sure it is nothing to worry about'' Splinter reassured them gently. ''Just someone playing tricks on us''

The four turtles nodded and followed their father back into the kitchen to eat cake, Donatello dumped the book and letter on the couch first before going to eat some cake.

They didn't eat much and knew their father was just as worried as they were.

After lunch Donnie kept finding his family giving him worried looks, it made him feel on edge and uncomfortable.

He needed out.

''I'm gonna go walk round the sewers a bit'' He said before leaving, he didn't want anybody joining him.

He had been walking for a few minutes when he heard a small voice.

'Donatello?'

Donnie gasped, it sounded like a little boy! He ran forward until the calls got louder. They were coming from round the corner! He skidded round and nearly collapsed when he saw what was in front of him.

A young purple dragon.

''AAAHHHHHHH!'' Donnie yelped as he leapt back.

'NO! WAIT!' The young dragon called fearfully. Done realised the dragon's mouth didn't move.

''H-How did you?'' He stuttered but the dragon smiled.

'Creatures of magic can speak through a mental connection'

''Creatures of magic?'' Donnie frowned as a burning pain shot through him again. ''Magic doesn't exist… it can't''

'We were both born with magic' the dragon insisted before softening slightly. 'Are you sore? I imagine you are now that you're of age'

''What?'' Donnie gaped like a fish out of water, he really wasn't sure what was happening right now.

'Use your magic to give me my voice, it will relieve the pain' Donnie looked into the dragon's amber eyes and frowned.

''How?''

'Just think about it, you're powerful enough to not use spells just now'

Donnie did as he was told, the burning in his body flooded his eyes then it was gone.

''What just happened?'' He asked shakily.

''Thank you Donatello'' The dragon bowed his head, ''Now I can guide you like the old man said''

''what old man? You can talk? WHAT'S GOING ON?'' Donnie suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe, this was starting to scare him.

''Calm down… I am Cyneheard, I was born to assist you with your new found powers. I can talk because you gave me the ability with your magic'' Cyneheard tried to explain. ''The old man fortold a boy, strange in looks but big in heart would gain the power to end all evil. I have waited for you''

''Can I see this old man so I can tell him I'm not the right guy?'' Donnie fell to his knees and stared at the little dragon.

''I'm afraid not, he died many years ago'' The dragon nodded.

''How long?'' Donnie asked automatically.

''About… 50 years ago… 40 years after I was born'' The dragon replied easily. ''I know I look small but I will grow as your powers grow stronger''

''This can't be right'' Donnie whimpered. ''Magic isn't real… I-… it defies science!''

The dragon stared at him for a moment.

''It will take a while to accept'' It nodded. Donnie stood up and hurried out of the tunnel, Cyneheard followed quickly behind.

''I need to go home and you are not coming with me!'' Donnie rushed out as he jogged away.

''But you need me!'' Cyneheard yelped as he struggled to keep up.

''No!'' Donnie yelped before disappearing home. Cyneheard sighed solemnly and waited for his master's return.

Donatello entered the lair to see his brothers gathered around the cake once again. He quickly joined them before noticing there were new candles on it.

''We're doing it again now that we've all calmed down'' Leo smiled. Donnie nodded shakily. They all began to sing as the terrifying encounter raced through Donnie's head. The pure adrenalin made his 'magic' rush to the surface, he felt his eyes burn and suddenly the candle's flames were roaring upwards and hitting the ceiling.

The four brothers yelped in surprise and leapt away, their father ran into the room.

They all tried to put the flames out but their fear was making it hard to concentrate.

''MASTER!'' Cyneheard called as he barged through the front door, he rushed to Donnie's side and took in the sight. ''YOU MUST CALM DOWN!''

Donnie looked down at the little dragon.

''Cyneheard… what do I do?'' He asked desperately.

''You must have been given a spell book, there should be a spell in there!'' Donnie nodded and ran to grab his spell book, he flipped through the pages until Cyneheard put his foot down.

''That one! Quick!''

''What do I do!? I don't understand the language!'' Donnie yelped hopelessly.

''Just concentrate on the fire and say the words how they are spelt, your magic is strong just now because you've just gained it. a few mispronounced words won't make a difference'' Cyneheard explaned as he tried to calm the poor turtle down. ''Relax.''

Donnie took a deep breath and looked at the fire.

''Drensh y tân i lludw. Stopiwch y perygl.'' He said clearly but shakily. He felt his eyes heat up and the flames went out.

He felt everyone looking at him but Cyneheard was the only one grinning.

'Shit.' He thought. 'I do have magic!'

* * *

 **Ok so. Cyneheard is a name from the old English language meaning 'Royal' and 'Powerful'. The spell is in Welsh and translates as: Drench the fire to ash. Stop the danger.**

 **Please Leave a review? xx**


	2. Fear and New Spells

**I'm so glad you guys liked the first chapter! I genuinely thought nobody would want more! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy x**

* * *

 **Magic Exists!?**

 **Chapter 2 – Fear and New Spells**

Donnie stood up straight on shaky legs, he gripped the spell book tightly before dropping it as if it had hurt him.

''Hey!'' Cyneheard frowned as he caught the book and set it down gently. ''That book is incredibly old I'll have you know''

But Donnie wasn't listening, he gulped and let out a yelp as a sword suddenly appeared in front of him. His eyes travelled up the deadly weapon until he saw the familiar soft, brown arm cloaked in red fabric. He looked up into his father's face and shuddered at the look of pure disgust and fear.

''F-Father'' Donnie whimpered as he took a step back, he eyed the sword nervously. He felt the little dragon step closer to him, ready to protect his new Master.

His brothers were still frozen to the spot staring at the spell book on the floor.

''What are you?'' Splinter ground out in a voice that tremored with betrayal. ''You are not my Donatello''

Donnie leapt back as Splinter took another step forwards, this snapped the three brothers out of their trance.

''What?'' They gasped when they saw Donnie being threatened by their own father.

''Father!'' Leo yelped. ''Don't!''

''He's not your brother!'' Splinter growled. ''It must be a demon''

''I'm not a demon'' Donnie whimpered as he backed away. He looked at his hands in pure fear. ''I-I I don't understand… what's happening…''

''Calm down Master'' Cyneheard begged. ''Please… if you don't your magic will lash out''

''B-but why?'' Donnie looked down into the reassuring eyes of his new dragon. ''Why is this happening? I never asked for this… I don't understand''

''It is natural to feel this way Donatello'' The dragon smiled gently.

''Do not call him that!'' Splinter snapped. ''That is not Donatello''

Donnie watched as Splinter came forwards once again and he felt his eyes heat up. Suddenly the sword flew out of his father's hand and shot across the room before landing with a clatter on the floor.

''I KNEW IT! MY DONATELLO WOULD NEVER TRY TO HARM ONE OF HIS OWN!'' Splinter yelled as he backed away slightly.

''I-I didn't mean it!'' Donne pleaded. ''Honestly! I'd never hurt anyone!''

''Donnie'' Mikey whimpered as he clung to Leo's side. ''What are you doing? What's going on?''

Donnie looked over at his brothers.

''Please'' He begged. ''Please, I don't wanna hurt anyone…''

''Donnie! Explain now.'' Raph stepped towards his frightened brother but was stopped by a furry hand.

''Do not go near him'' Splinter frowned sternly. ''He will kill you''

''No!'' Donnie squeaked. The table flipped over and Donnie shut his eyes hoping to stop his magic from doing further harm.

''Donnie would never hurt us'' Raph nodded firmly. Leo and Mikey agreed hesitantly.

Cyneheard shook his head angrily.

''ENOUGH!'' he bellowed in a voice too loud and deep for something so small.

Everyone turned to look at the dragon, everyone was tense.

''You are doing more damage than good'' The dragon growled. ''Donatello is just as frightened as you are if not more so. His fear is making his magic lash out in an attempt to protect him, if you do not stop harassing him then he could end up hurt… everyone could. His magic is new and wild, give him a chance to try and control it''

Donnie could see his family trying to calm themselves.

''Donatello'' Donnie knelt before the small dragon and looked at him worriedly. ''Are you alright?''

Donnie shook his head.

''It hurts… you said when I start using it it would stop hurting so much'' He gasped as he tried to stop his trembling.

''Where does it hurt?'' Cyneheard asked obviously not concerned.

''My head and eyes'' Donnie answered truthfully, the dragon smiled sympathetically.

''It will at first. The magic need to move through your eyes to understand what it is you are doing, it needs your mind to understand what you want it to do'' The dragon explained gently. ''It is a pain you will become used to''

Donnie nodded still pale but slightly calmer.

''Do not let fear take over Master'' The dragon warned seriously ''especially at this early stage, later once your powers are stronger and you have more control fear will be a great friend to you.''

''Ok. I'll try'' Donnie said before taking a deep breath. ''Sorry''

''It is perfectly understandable. Most sorcerers feel nervous after their first successful spell, I can only imagine how terrifying it is for you with the amount of power you possess.'' The dragon bowed it's head before looking at Donnie's family.

''Why's the baby dragon looking at us?'' Mkey asked nervously.

''Baby?'' The dragon fumed ''I'm older than you! I'm fifty!... or something like that… I lost count of my age after thirty… I was too busy waiting for destiny''

The four mutants shuffled nervously.

''Raphael the Protector'' The dragon smiled as he faced Raph. ''I see you live up to your name. Destiny has spoke of you to be the first to accept your brother, I am seeing that already''

Raph tried to hide the pride he was feeling.

''Leonardo the Brave, you know in your heart your brother is not evil. I know it will take a while to accept but I also know your family comes first''

Leo nodded firmly but refused to glance at Donnie.

''Michelangelo the Compassionate, You love your brother… I know you do but you let fear cloud your heart. It is not something he can help and not something you should be afraid of.''

''Aww man… I got a rubbish one'' Mikey joked weakly. The dragon chuckled before turning to Splinter with a dark look.

''I have heard of you many times Great Splinter'' The dragon snarled. ''You will be the greatest danger to my Master, You will try to imprison him and hurt him but you will not succeed. I know in time you will come to accept your child's fate''

The four brothers looked at their Sensei nervously.

''He is not my child'' Splinter spat before returning to the dojo.

''Do not worry Donatello. He will come around'' The dragon reassured. ''He's just frightened… stressed. He will try many things to 'get you back' but eventually he will accept you''

''I hope so'' Donnie said in a small voice.

''Donnie…'' Donnie looked at his brothers, Raphael was reaching towards him in concern. Leo and Mikey were still staying back.

''Raphie'' Donnie whimpered. Raph rushed to his brother and hugged him tightly. ''I'm scared''

''Don't be'' Raph rubbed his brother's shell. ''You'll be ok… We're here for you''

''Yeah'' Mikey suddenly appeared to their right.

''We'll work this out'' Leo knelt on their left. ''Whatever happens… we'll be here''

Donnie smiled and hugged his brothers tightly, they looked round to see Cyneheard grinning toothily.

''This is going much better than expected'' His grin grew impossibly wider.

The brothers separated, still feeling wary and uncomfortable. The dragon used his snout to push the spell book towards Donnie.

Donatello picked it up and held it gently, he was still so confused.

''I thought you said my powers were powerful enough for me to not use spells'' Donnie said worriedly. ''Why did I have to use a spell to put out the fire?''

''While you are powerful, your magic in wild and dangerous. You need to use spells to channel your magic without over doing it. If you hadn't used the spell you may have ended up causing a tsunami to hit New York'' The dragon explained. ''Spells just make things easier for you. That's why the old man gave this book to you''

''But I thought he was dead?'' Donnie frowned in confusion.

''He is'' The dragon frowned, equally confused.

''Then who knocked on our door to deliver it?'' Cyneheard's eyes widened in shock.

''It was delivered to you?'' Cyneheard shook his head, ''I don't understand… the old man was supposed to hide the book somewhere so destiny would make you stumble across it… not deliver it to your door! You don't just deliver destiny!''

''That's what happened'' Leonardo spoke up thinking the dragon was calling his brother a liar. ''What old man anyway''

Cyneheard sighed and told the three brothers what he had told Donnie in the sewers.

''Strange of looks was putting it lightly'' Raph snorted half-heartedly.

The brothers laughed weakly at that.

''So… um…'' Miky coughed gently. ''Can we see more?''

''More what?'' Donnie frowned.

''More magic'' Mikey explained. Raph looked at Leo who decided to elaborate.

''We're finding a little hard to understand… we're hoping you could show us more?'' Leo explained nervously.

''Casting another spell may help you get used to the pain'' Cyneheard smiled. ''You'll need to practice in order to get better, stronger but be warned! Nobody outside of your family must find out about your powers otherwise you'll be threatened''

The brothers glanced at each other nervously as the dragon flipped through the spell book.

''Do this one!'' He grinned like a child with a new lollypop. ''It's my favourite!''

Donnie looked closer and held out his hand like the illustration and read out the spell.

''Goleuwch y ffordd. Cynnig cysur. Canllaw i ni.'' Donnie felt his eyes heat up and his brothers gasp before a ball of golden light appeared in his hand. It was strange and comforting.

It floated upwards and around their heads before disappearing altogether.

''Woah!'' Mikey grinned excitedly. ''That was cool! Dude your eyes went weird!''

''M-My eyes?'' Donnie asked.

''Yeah! They flashed yellow!'' Mikey grinned. ''The same colour as the ball thing!''

''I love that spell'' Cyneheard sighed before turning joyful. ''If you study the spell book you will learn to put spells together''

''But I don't understand the language'' Donnie studied the neat writing.

''It's Welsh'' the dragon explained, ''I can help you with translation, for example… that spell you just used translates as 'Light the way. Offer comfort. Guide us.' Which it would've done had we needed guiding!''

''Try another one Donnie!'' Mikey cheered.

Donnie could see Leo and Raph smiling too, they thought it was amazing. He flipped though the book and found a page with flowers on it, that couldn't be dangerous.

''Dewch harddwch i'r lle hwn tywyll. Dewch lliw i du a gwyn.'' The pain in his eyes was less intense this time as he lay his palms flat on the floor.

The entire floor of the living room was covered in flowers, each a different colour. They brightened up the room and everybody felt joy.

''That was cool! What did it mean?'' Raph asked having given up on hiding his excitement.

''It means 'Bring beauty to this dark place. Bring colour to black and white.' I've never actually seen that one done before'' Cyneheard smiled, happy that his Master was being praised for his talents.

The flowers disappeared in a puff of colourful petals.

''Do another one'' Leo nodded.

Donnie felt a little uneasy, he didn't want his brothers using him like this.

Yet, he flipped through the book and found a page with a bird illustration. Birds weren't dangerous.

He put his hands together as his he was cupping something and read out the spell.

''Dewch â'r adar i mi. Frwydro yn erbyn y drwg. Amddiffyn y da.''

Suddenly the room was filled with eagles flying around them. Donnie looked at the illustration, thinking he had done it wrong but realising he hadn't looked at the picture closely. He had assumed it would be small birds like the picture implied.

''MAKE THEM STOP!'' Mikey yelped as one flew too close for comfort.

The three brothers huddled closer and looked at Donnie as he desperately flipped through the pages.

''MASTER! CALM DOWN! YOUR FEAR IS CAUSING THE BIRDS TO ATTACK!'' Cyneheard yelped as he scrambled closer to his master.

''I don't know how to stop it'' Donnie gulped as his dragon snuggled closer for protection, his brothers did the same.

''Ddileu y sillafu bwrw o'r blaen.'' The dragon said as he shut his eyes in fear.

Silence filled the lair once again and everyone looked around.

''What did you say?'' Donnie asked shakily.

''Erase the spell previously cast.'' The dragon shuddered. ''This isn't the first spell I've seen get out of control''

''But what did I say? What made the birds so mad?'' Donnie asked as his brothers straightened up.

''You said 'Bring the birds to me. Fight the evil. Protect the good.' Which is a handy spell for the future… just not when you're in a small room'' Cyneheard joked before noticing his Master's face. ''Don't worry, you are new to this. You'll get better. I'm here to help you become the most powerful of them all''

Donnie looked uneasy but nodded nonetheless.

''It is late'' The dragon frowned as everyone stood up. ''You need to eat then you can rest''

''Let's have cake'' Mikey cheered before remembering the cake had been burnt. ''Never mind''

''Any spell for making cake?'' Raph asked jokingly.

''There is a spell for making the food you desire.'' Cyneheard replied thinking Raph was serious. ''I'm sure your brother could try''

But Donnie looked pale and exhausted. He really didn't want to do any more spells. Cyneheard decided to be kind, he closed his eyes and focused on what a cake looked like.

He whispered the spell under his breath and a cake appeared on the coffee table.

''ALRIGHT!'' Mikey grinned as he cut it.

They all ate silently when Donnie noticed the dragon wasn't eating.

''Shouldn't you eat something?'' Donnie asked gently.

''I have never had cake'' The dragon eyes the frosting covered dessert warily. ''I'm not sure… if I want to''

Donnie smirked as his brothers gasped.

''Everyone likes cake'' Raph stated matter-of-factly.

''You don't know until you try a bit'' Leo shrugged as Michelangelo cut a small piece and handed it to Donnie.

''Here'' Donnie laid the plate before the small dragon who backed away slightly. ''Just try it''

The dragon let out a long suffering sigh before taking a small, cautious bite out of the cake. Once it was in his mouth his amber eyes widened and glittered with happy surprise.

He swallowed it quickly before shovelling the rest of his piece greedily.

''I think he liked it'' Mikey laughed.

''Cyneheard'' Donnie coughed trying to contain his laughter. The dragon looked at him with a frosting covered snout. ''You've got a bit'' he motioned to his mouth and the dragon licked his lips clean.

''That was delicious'' Cyneheard smiled.

''Yeah'' Donnie yawned.

Leonardo looked over his brothers and the little dragon, everyone looked exhausted.

''I think we should all go to bed now'' He smiled. ''This has been a weird birthday''

Everyone nodded and went to their own rooms, Cyneheard followed Donnie.

As soon as Donatello was in bed he fell asleep, the little dragon jumped onto the bed and looked at his master fondly. He knew spells could be exhausting for new comers.

He curled up like a cat against Donnie's duvet covered stomach, he purred happily and fell asleep. Excited that he could finally fulfil his destiny.

* * *

 **I wish I had a dragon... Please Review x**


	3. Acceptance, Prophecies and A Warning

**Hey guys! I got a lot of reviews about Splinter's behaviour so I've decided to clear it up. Hope you enjoy! x**

* * *

 **Magic Exists!?**

 **Chapter 3 – Acceptance, Prophecies and A Warning**

Donatello woke up to see a purple snout topped with amber eyes. He didn't feel fear but instead groaned.

''Why are you staring at me?'' He asked tiredly.

''It is midday and you were still asleep'' Cyneheard frowned in concern. ''Your spells must have been too much for you to handle so early''

Donnie sat up and the little dragon backed away to give him some room.

''Your family is worried about you''

''You mean my brothers'' Donnie sighed sadly. ''My father hates me''

''Not true Master'' Cyneheard gave his master a small smile. ''He never hated you.''

Donnie looked sceptical.

''He lashed out at you due to his fear. Magic is a dangerous power and your father never expected it'' The dragon shook his head. ''Fear can change people in more ways than you can imagine''

''So Sensei is afraid of me… great''

''No. he's afraid for you'' The dragon corrected. ''He's scared for you and what will now happen to you. He could see how afraid you were and that heightened his fear. He does not wish to hurt you''

''He had a sword to my throat'' Donnie deadpanned.

''Your Father is a ninja Master, trained to kill.'' The dragon frowned. ''If he had really wanted to kill you all he had to do was flick his wrist! But he did not, he did not touch you though he dearly wanted to comfort you. He is used to knowing how to fight an enemy but never has he had to fight one that is within his child.''

Donnie looked at the dragon for a moment before nodding.

''I guess…''

''He is outside with your brothers'' Cyneheard smiled. ''I can sense them''

''O-Ok… let's go then'' Donnie got out of bed before frowning at the dragon. ''Hey, have you gotten bigger?''

The dragon blinked before looking at himself.

''I'm not sure… maybe your powers are growing?'' The dragon shrugged. ''You must be getting stronger which is making me bigger''

''What happens when you're huge? You won't be able to fit in the sewers''

Cyneheard smiled sadly as they headed towards the door.

''When that time comes I will have to live in solitude for you won't need me any longer'' The dragon sighed as Don opened his door. ''You will be able to summon me, we'll worry about that when the time comes''

Together they walked into the living room to see the four family members waiting nervously on the padded benches.

''Donnie!'' Mikey grinned and leapt up when he noticed his brother.

''You ok?'' Raph asked worriedly

''You're kinda pale'' Leo observed. ''You don't normally sleep in this long''

''I guess those spells last night drained me'' Donnie replied with a tired smile, he watched as his father stood and held out a hand.

''Come to me child'' Donnie nearly melted at the comforting tone to his father's voice, he had thought he'd never hear it again.

He felt a nudge on the back of his leg, he knew it was his dragon. He stepped forward and allowed his father to guide him onto a bench.

''I am so sorry Donatello'' Splinter shook his head as he held his son's hands.

''It's ok. Cyneheard explained it all to me'' Donnie smiled. ''I understand why you were afraid''

''I should have been here for you…'' Splinter sighed before hugging Donnie. ''I won't make such a foolish mistake again. You will never be alone in this''

''Thank you'' Donnie murmured with a small, relieved smile.

The family sat together for a moment before Mikey decided to break it.

''So Cyneheard huh? That's kinda a long name'' He mused.

Cyneheard looked shocked but smiled anyway.

''I suppose you could say that. What would you call me?'' The dragon chuckled.

''Spyro'' Mikey said after a small pause. ''He's a video game character and you look a lot like him!''

''He does'' The other brothers nodded.

''We're gonna call you Spyro for now on'' Mikey announced much to Cyneheard's displeasure.

''But that's not my name''

''It is now Spyro''

''There's no getting away from it'' Donnie laughed. ''You're Spyro now''

''Very well Master'' Spyro bowed moodily.

''You said this was all prophesised'' Leo frowned. ''But how come none of us have ever heard of it? None of us even knew magic existed''

''That's because Magic nearly died out'' Spyro explained sadly. ''Very few have these abilities nowadays''

''So what is the actual prophecy?'' Donnie asked gently. ''I'm not sure I completely understand my role''

''It is said that a powerful sorcerer strange in looks but big of heart would rid the land of evil'' The dragon grumbled, feeling like he had said this many times. ''There isn't much more than that''

''Then how are you so sure it's me?'' Donnie stressed.

''Because I can feel it. Trust me, I have spent my entire life waiting for the foretold sorcerer to reveal himself'' Spyro nodded. Before turning serious. ''There is one problem though… the prophecy foretold something else as well''

''What was it?'' Splinter asked, he felt uneasy.

''In order for Donatello to succeed… he must die'' The dragon sighed.

Everyone stared at Donnie in shocked silence.

''Why didn't you tell me sooner?'' Donnie asked feeling irritated that his destiny had to be so complicated. Why couldn't this dragon just give him straight answers and not hide every detail.

''I thought it would dishearten you''

''Donnie ain't dyin'!'' Raph suddenly snapped.

''That's the thing… the prophecy has many different tellings… some say that he cannot die, some say he dies before defeating evil and some after he has fulfilled. The first prophecy just stated that many lives will be lost and one of which will be a powerful sorcerer. I guess people just assumed it was Donatello'' Spyro frowned as he looked at Splinter for a moment.

''We can change our fate and no destiny is set in stone'' Leo announced as Michelangelo latched onto Donnie. ''Who's to say Donnie will die?''

''Actually his destiny is set in stone… literally…'' Spyro smirked. ''The old man did it himself''

''I still don't understand who this old man is'' Donnie frowned. ''Who knocked on our door?''

''That's what I'm about to find out'' Spyro headed for the door which swung open without needing to be touched. ''I'll be back soon, practise some spells while I'm gone''

And with that Spyro flew away.

''Could've closed the door behind him'' Mikey grumbled as he went to close the door.

The five mutants went into the dojo to start training.

''Donatello'' Splinter announced. ''You must now learn to pair your ninjuitsu with your magic''

''But I don't actually know any spells yet'' Donnie frowned as he sparred against Mikey.

Mikey leapt forward and tried to kick Donnie but with a flash of yellow he was thrown back instead. He quickly got back up and stared at his magical brother with determination, he threw a punch but Donnie dodged it. Donatello leapt over Mikey and kicked his shell, his eyes flashed and he stayed in the air as Mikey face-planted on the mats.

''Need some help Mike?'' Raph grinned as he and Leo joined Mikey's side. Michelangelo jumped back up and smirked.

''I'm pretty sure Donnie's cheating'' He laughed but all three turtles stalked towards their hovering brother. ''But I'm totally ok with it!''

With a loud battle cry the three turtles ran at their brother, Donnie dodged faster than humanly possible. He landed carefully on the mat as his brothers circled him. Leo leapt forwards first only to be lifted into the air and thrown back, he landed surprisingly gently on the mats. Raphael ran forwards and threw punch after punch, Donnie caught his last one and threw him up into the air with a flash of his eyes. Mikey attacked next but was easily kicked down.

''That was so cool! D-Donnie?'' Mikey gasped as his brother fell to his knees. His eyes were a burning yellow, his skin gleamed with sweat.

''Donatello?'' Splinter placed a hand on Donnie's shoulder but quickly yanked it back. His son was burning hot! ''Donatello!''

The family gathered around their kin and watched as his face contorted in pain, he was whimpering.

Donatello had never felt pain like this before, it felt as if the sun had left space and flown through his eyes and into his veins. He couldn't understand what was happening to him. He couldn't see anything but a pale yellow then images flashed past.

An old man stood atop the empire state building with a small purple dragon standing behind him looking worried and angry. Suddenly a flash of lightening and the man was gone, the dragon was left rushing to the edge and staring down, screaming. Donnie could feel the emotional pain the dragon was going through, he knew the dragon but it hurt to try and remember what his name was. Suddenly the dragon was writhing in pain and with a yell of fear it launched into the air and flew away brokenly.

Donnie blinked as his vision cleared to see his family staring at him in worry. He felt soaked with sweat but he no longer burned, he felt drained but too afraid to close his eyes again.

''D-Donnie? You ok?'' Mikey asked timidly.

''I have no idea'' Donnie whimpered as he tried to stand up, his brothers quickly helped him and took him into the living room to sit down comfortably.

Suddenly their door slammed open and Spyro flew in looking panicked.

''WHAT HAPPENED!?'' He snapped, glaring at his master. ''DID YOU SET YOURSELF ON FIRE OR SOMETHING!?''

''No… I don't know what happened. One minute I was using my magic to fight the next I was burning and watching something…'' Donnie shook his head in confusion.

''Y-You used your magic to fight?'' The dragon gaped. ''How? You don't know any spells?''

''Instinct?'' Donnie guessed as he rubbed his still stinging eyes.

''Impressive'' Spyro nodded before turning serious. ''I think you might have over done it though… if you practice it should get easier… you said you watched something?''

''Yeah… I saw you with an old man on top of the empire state building'' Donnie remembered. ''Did he fall?''

''No… he jumped'' Spyro bowed his head. ''He'd had enough of waiting… but destiny decided it was not his time… he disappeared before he could hit the ground…''

The mutants didn't know what to say but the dragon wasn't finished questioning.

''You said you were burning… that shouldn't happen…'' Spyro frowned. ''You could've died… I felt you slipping''

''Then why did it happen?'' Leo asked worriedly. The four mutants held onto the fifth, scared he would be taken from them.

''I'm not sure-''

''You don't know anything!'' Raph growled. ''You better start finding some answers otherwise destiny can get fucked! This is my brother we're talkin' about and I'm sick and tired of seeing him going through shit because of his magic! He's done nothin' to deserve this and hell will freeze over before I let him die because some old dude says he has to''

''He can't escape it'' Spyro snarled. ''Stop being so childish. If he has to die then he has to die! One life is nothing in comparison to the millions that will be lost''

''Get out'' Splinter growled as he, Leo, Raph and Mikey stood up. Spyro could see they were furious but he knew he shouldn't leave his Master's side.

''If you try to get rid of me he will only die faster'' Spyro rose his head defiantly.

''GET OUT!'' The family bellowed as they ran towards the dragon.

''WAIT!'' Donnie struggled to get up. ''DON'T!''

''FINE!'' Spyro growled as he flew into the air. ''GOOD LUCK KEEPING HIM ALIVE WITHOUT ME!''

''Cyneheard!'' Donnie called weakly.

''I'm sorry Master'' Cyneheard bowed his head. ''I will be back when your family sees sense. Good luck Donatello''

Spyro flew out the door and disappeared, Donatello felt as if his heart had been ripped open. His family had driven out the only creature who truly understood him and helped him, he needed his little dragon guide but now he was gone.

''How could you do that!?'' He tried to scold but he was just so tired. ''He's supposed to be helping me''

''He was gonna get you killed Donnie'' Mikey reasoned gently. ''He has no right to force all this stress onto you''

Donnie wanted to shout, to try and get the others to understand but his exhaustion won. His eyes were closed and he was asleep before anything else could be said.

* * *

 **Poor Donnie... Poor Dragon... Please Review x**


	4. Sickness and Spyro

**Here's another chapter! I had to do a whole bunch of research and stuff for this story so far... especially in the Welsh language! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Magic Exists!?**

 **Chapter 4 – Sickness and Spyro**

The small family of mutants looked down upon Donatello's unconscious form. He'd been like this for a whole day and a half and didn't seem to be getting better.

They weren't sure what was wrong with him, this wasn't a normal fever. He was constantly too hot to touch and seemed to be having strange dreams. Whenever his eyes would flick open they would be a terrifying golden-yellow colour and would close again quickly.

They knew it had something to do with his magic but they weren't sure what.

They were afraid it was killing him.

But Donatello was very much alive, he felt hot but not uncomfortably so. It was the visions that worried him.

It was like watching a movie. He saw the old man growing up through a medieval world where he feared what he couldn't help. The old man had seen many of his kind being executed, even his own mother! He hid his magic to the best of his abilities only letting loose if he really had to.

He watched a king and his friend make the city a better place and eventually lifting the ban on magic, he watched half the city rejoice and the other half tremble with fear. The king had made his friend court sorcerer and together they defended the kingdom.

But darkness was never far away. Battles broke out everywhere but the kingdom continually won until one rainy day. The court sorcerer came home, shaking, pale and alone.

None of the knights that had left with him had returned and the king was nowhere. He felt the old man who was now in his mid-thirties rushing after the horse, he watched as the court sorcerer broke the news to the queen and held her as she cried. He watched as she continued to build he kingdom up until she too died but the court sorcerer kept living.

He joined the old man and together they watched as the kingdom they had come to love as home fell apart to join the modern era. He felt the fear as new inventions were made.

Eventually he watched the old court sorcerer die and he felt an overwhelming sense of loss and loneliness.

He watched as the old man travelled the whole of England before stowing away on a ship to travel to America, the man hid in a wood that Donnie somehow knew would become Central Park. He watched as a huge grey dragon landed before the old man and presented him with the last dragon egg in existence.

He felt a flurry of emotions as the dragon flew away and the old man was left hugging an egg.

He watched as the woods became smaller and smaller as civilisation grew and soon it started to look like the New York he knew, the old man was quick to hide in the sewers in fear of the fast changing world around him.

He spent years in the sewers and eventually watched the dragon egg hatch. He heard Cyneheard's name being called as the purple dragon left the egg, the old man took great care of the baby and constantly told the dragon of his destiny.

Eventually the old man left the dragon to wait for his time. He watched the old man travel back to England to discover it too had changed dramatically but luckily he found his old cave and brought his old spell book to America.

He wrapped it up and wrote a letter, he'd had enough of waiting for destiny to get up off it's butt and put things into motion so he went to a familiar door and knocked. He gently placed the book and letter on the floor and ran away.

Donatello had finally caught up with the past but now it was skipping through the bits he had witnessed and taking him into the future.

This was to be the future if his family kept Spyro away.

He could see himself losing his life slowly and painfully, his family fussing, crying, begging for him not to leave them but in a dark tunnel there was a small dragon curled up in a corner feeling like a failure. The poor thing was so caught up in his misery that he didn't see the terrifying shadow until it was too late.

He watched himself die and his family break. He watched poor Spyro being tortured by a familiar foe until his light purple scaled turned dark, his amber eyes losing all hope. Spyro had turned evil and was now working with the Shredder.

It hurt to see Spyro being tested on to make him bigger and it hurt even more to watch the usually caring dragon breathing fire over New York, killing people. It looked like it was hurting the dragon too.

He knew he needed to get Spyro back but they had never discussed how to call him.

The family was getting seriously worried as Donatello started to thrash and moan, they were trying their hardest to cool him down but it seemed impossible. Every wet cloth they laid on him would have water evaporating out of it and would be dry within minutes.

''Sp-Spyro'' Donnie whimpered. ''N-Need you…''

''No ya don't'' Raph soothed. ''He caused this''

''Dragon!'' Donnie suddenly called out at the top of his pain filled voice, ''Fi angen i chi! Dod i mi yn gyflym!''

The family stared as what they thought was a spell didn't seem to work.

''What did he say?'' Mikey asked worriedly.

Suddenly their door was blasted open and Spyro flew to his Master's side. He scanned the body with fear evident in his eyes.

''GET OUT!'' Raph tried to punch Spyro but the little dragon was fast. He dodged easily as the family descended on him.

''You don't understand!'' Spyro hissed as he leapt out of the way of Mikey's nunchuck. ''He called for me! He's dying!''

''He didn't call for you!'' Leo snapped as he tried to grab the dragon. ''He's sick, he doesn't know what he's saying!''

''HE KNOWS EXACTLY WHAT HE'S SAYING!'' Spyro yelled in frustration, ''YOU FOUR ARE KILLING HIM!''

Leo, Raph and Splinter flew at the dragon again but Michelangelo looked at his sick brother and sighed. The dragon was right, Donatello was dying.

''Fine'' He muttered, defeated. ''Do what you can Spyro''

The little dragon flew to Donnie's side and took a deep breath.

''Wella cleifion. Gosodwch y hanafu. Cure rhai sy'n anwelladwy.'' He breathed before taking another breath and blowing fire over Donnie's body.

''NO!'' The family screamed. The fire stopped but Donatello wasn't a pile of ashes! He hadn't changed in the slightest.

''YOU TRIED TO KILL MY SON!'' Master Splinter swung his staff at the dragon's head but Spyro dodged.

''I used a healing spell'' Spyro tried to sound calm but nobody missed the tremor to his voice. ''He'll live now''

Yet the family continued to attack him, not believing a word he said.

As far as they were concerned he had threatened a member of their family. That was the worst thing he could have ever done.

Michelangelo however knelt by Donnie's side and cried.

''I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!'' He whimpered over the ruckus behind him. ''I should never have let Cyneheard near you!''

''LET ME GO!'' The dragon yelped as Splinter managed to pin him to the floor. ''I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO USE MAGIC ON YOU!''

He had no time to say anything else. Leonardo had tied his bandanna around the dragon's snout while Raphael went to the dojo and grabbed the longest chains they had to tie the legs and wings. Soon enough the dragon was completely immobile, they locked him in the lab to deal with later.

They gathered at Donnie side and held him protectively. They would never let anyone or anything touch him again.

Donatello had heard everything and after the dragon's spell he felt so much better. He coud hear his family attacking his friend and he knew he needed to do something. He couldn't wake up though and soon enough everything around him was silent. He feared for his dragon.

After a while he started to feel even better, so much so that he couldn't believe he had been so seriously ill moments ago.

He finally managed to open his eyes to see his brothers snuggled up to him, holding him protectively. His Father was meditating on the floor by his head, he smiled at his family's concern.

He carefully slipped out of his brothers grasps to find Cyneheard, he searched the living room before noticing the lab door was closed. He headed towards it and tried to open it to find it locked.

He could see the key lying next to his father.

He softly crept towards him and grabbed the key, he made to walk back to the lab door when a voice stopped him.

''I wouldn't''

Donnie turned around to see his father looking at him, his brothers were starting to stir.

''That monster will try to kill you again''

''He's not a monster'' Donnie nodded firmly, ''He just saved my life''

Splinter looked over his son and smiled.

''It would seem you are right… but please… be careful'' he begged as his three others sons blinked tiredly at the two. ''I never want that to happen to you again''

''I understand you are all protective of me but I think you went too far this time'' Donnie mused as he stuck the key into the keyhole.

''Nothing is ever 'too far' when it comes to protecting family'' Leo sighed as he sat up, Raph joined him as Mikey rolled of the couch to slouch on the floor.

Donnie unlocked the door to find Spyro looking pitiful on the floor, the dragon saw his Master kneel next to him and his eyes lit up.

Donnie freed him from his chains and pat him on the head.

''Sorry about them'' Donnie smiled apologetically. ''We don't have a lot of social skills and when we think there's a threat we need to stop it''

''I understand'' Spyro nodded as he stretched out his wings. ''It's comforting to know your family is willing to do anything for you''

Together they walked out into the living room. The four mutants apologised to the dragon who accepted their reasons for acting out.

He soon turned to Donnie.

''You have been desperate for answers'' He smirked. ''And I think your magic decided to give you them.''

''That's what that was?'' Raph gaped,

''Yes.'' The dragon replied easily.

''I'm not sure I understood all that happened… who was the king and his friend?'' Donnie asked hopefully, happy he finally had some straight answers.

''I believe you have heard of the Arthurian legends have you not?'' Cyneheard smiled.

''Wait… that was King Arthur and Merlin? But that's just a legend… A British one at that!'' Donnie gasped. ''So the kingdom I saw was Camelot?''

''I believe so, It is a British legend but all legends have some truth in them… you saw the old man come to America in hopes of starting anew?'' Spyro smiled.

''So… who was the old man? Does the legend talk about him?'' Donnie asked hoping the man had gotten some recognition for his help.

''No, his name is Walwyn.'' Spyro explained, ''He liked to be in the background, he never wanted recognition or rewards for what he did. One day he will tell you the full story but until then you must practise. I have a feeling it won't be long until your first battle… I only hope we have time to perfect some spells first''

''As long as you're here it should be ok… right?'' Donnie smiled and Spyro smiled back.

''Of course'' He bowed. ''Master, I will always be here to assist you. I believe you can save this world and fulfil your destiny. It will be an honour to protect you in battle, even if it costs me my life''

''You're not just gonna have a dragon either'' Raph smirked as each of the brothers joined Donnie's side.

''Yeah! We're here too!'' Mikey grinned.

''As long as you don't try to kill us with your spells we should all be fine'' Leo joked.

''And I will help you train'' Master Splinter nodded. ''But I'm afraid my old bones won't be much help in battle.''

''Thank you'' Donnie smiled. ''All of you… I'm glad I don't have to face this alone''

The family hugged and Spyro watched with pride. His Master was lucky… very lucky indeed.

* * *

 **Translations!**

 **Dragon! Fi angen i chi! Dod i mi yn gyflym! - Dragon! I need you! Come to me quickly!**

 **Wella cleifion. Gosodwch y hanafu. Cure rhai sy'n anwelladwy** \- **Heal the sick. Fix the injured. Cure those that are incurable.**

* * *

 **So yeah... evil is rising! Hopefully Donnie will be able to live up to his destiny!**

 **Please Review x**


	5. Training and a Battle

**Hey guys! I'm finally updating this! Yay! Enjoy x**

* * *

 **Magic Exists!?**

 **Chapter 5 – Training and a Battle**

A month had passed since Donatello found out about his magic and things were going well… sort of…

The past month had been a rollercoaster of pain, joy, mistakes and achievements, Donatello had learnt many spells but he still wasn't strong enough for a battle. He knew he needed to practice in an open space outside rather than a cramped sewer tunnel.

Spyro had warned him of the dangers of going topside with new magic and had frightened Splinter into forbidding Donnie to go up until he was much better. He had discussed his concerns with his brothers but they seemed to be on Splinter's side.

Training had been pretty disastrous. His spells seemed to be good at getting out of control, he had hurt each of his brothers at least twice and had nearly blasted his Father out of the dojo. Each time he used his magic through instinct he would faint from exhaustion and pain.

Until today.

Donatello had escaped from the lair with Spyro to practice in a bigger tunnel, Spyro insisted that he needed to get used to using instinct because he might not have time to use a spell.

''Master, take deep breaths and close your eyes'' The dragon demanded in a much deeper voice, Donatello had been getting stronger during the last month which meant Spyro was getting bigger and maturing into an adult dragon. He was as big as your average couch by now and his tail was as long as his body, he had grown amber horns that only just stuck out of his head.

''I'm not sure this is going to work'' Donnie muttered but did as he was told.

''I've concluded that you've been thinking too much. The whole point of instinct is for it to be automatic and not require any thought'' Spyro frowned strictly. ''You need to clear your mind and focus on the task at hand''

''Ok… I'm ready'' Donnie nodded.

''Open your eyes''

Donnie opened his eyes and gasped as Spyro blew fire at him, he raised his hand and a quick shield of water stopped the fire from hitting him.

''What was-'' But Donnie didn't get to finish as Spyro charged at him, he jumped to the side and threw a spell to make Spyro fly backwards.

''Use better spells Master, You need to know spells that will cause damage'' Spyro insisted as Donnie pushed him back again.

''I don't want to hurt you'' Donnie yelped as Spyro tried to burn him again.

''I can heal myself! Now focus''

Donnie nodded as Spyro charged at him again. He felt his eyes heat up as a whirlwind surrounded Spyro and lifted him off the ground, the dragon was tossed about mercilessly before being thrown into a wall with a thud.

Donnie ran to his friend's side to see that he had broken both of Spyro's left legs and wing, the dragon was thoroughly bruised and was unconscious.

''Oh my god! I'm so sorry!'' He gulped as he placed Spyro's head in his lap and checked his vital signs.

''It's fine'' Spyro cringed as he woke up. ''Just give me a moment''

Donnie watched as Spyro muttered his healing spell and all his injuries and bruises disappeared.

The dragon stood up and cringed, he was still feeling the ache.

''I'm really sorry'' Donnie bowed his head guiltily,

''Don't be'' Spyro grinned. ''You're doing great! Your powers are incredibley strong. Are you feeling faint?''

''No'' Donnie gasped in shock when he realised.

''Exactly. You're almost ready to go topside'' Spyro announced proudly. ''You've learnt those spells well''

''I've learnt another one'' Donnie grinned, his eyes flashed brightly and suddenly a blaze of fire appeared above their head. It formed itself into a Chinese dragon and flew around them breathing fire.

''Woah!'' The two turned around to see Michelangelo running up to them. ''That was cool!''

''Thanks'' Donnie grinned.

''Oh um… We've been looking for you'' Mikey frowned as he snapped out of his daze. ''Sensei's mad coz you ran off''

The fire dragon disappeared with a pop.

''For good reason'' Donnie defended as he and Spyro followed Mikey back home.

''You know what I realised dude?'' Mikey smirked suddenly. ''You haven't built anything for a month… maybe a little over that''

Donnie paled.

''Y-You're right… oh my god… how did I survive?'' He shook his head in disgust. ''This is terrible!''

''Heh! I know right! The stuff we gave you to fix hasn't been fixed and the TV broke just before we came to find you'' Mikey strutted into the lair.

''I'll fix it right away!'' Donnie yelped as he ran into the lab, five seconds later he ran back out with his tool box and knelt behind the TV.

''So this is what he did before he had magic'' Spyro smiled as he watched the young turtle work. ''How did he ever cope?''

''He's the best inventor there ever was!'' Mikey grinned at the dragon. ''He can make anything out of garbage! Everything you see in this lair was made or fixed up by Donnie''

''That is impressive'' The dragon nodded as his eyes searched the room. ''But I guess you can't exactly just walk into a shop can you?''

''Donatello!'' Splinter called as he, Leo and Raph entered the lair. ''There you are!''

But Donnie didn't seem to hear him, he was too preoccupied with the TV.

''What's he doing?'' Leo asker as Raphael coughed to try and get the genius' attention.

''He just realised that he hasn't done anything 'Donnie-like' in a month'' Mikey explained with a chuckle. ''He's freakin' out!''

The family chuckled fondly as Donnie stepped back from the now fixed TV.

He turned around and jumped when he saw his audience.

''Just realised huh Donnie?'' Raph smirked.

''How did you guys just let me slack off like that?'' Donnie sounded like he was still in shock. ''I have so much work to do!''

''Not as much now though'' Spyro smiled. ''Your magic is much stronger but you still need to learn new spells. Why don't you try using your magic to help you in your daily tasks?''

''What if I blow something up?'' Donnie asked nervously.

''Then it won't be any different from the time you didn't have magic'' Raph shrugged. ''You blew something up nearly every week.''

''Not true'' Don mumbled with a blush. Spyro handed him his spells book.

''There should be some helpful spells in there somewhere'' Spyro shrugged as he followed Donnie into the lab.

Donnie attempted many spells to make his work easier but most of them failed. He found he didn't like using magic as a way to make life easier, it took the enjoyment out of the hard work!

In the end he used his skills and tools to catch up on everything he'd missed, including cleaning the dusty lab!

''That's better'' Donnie smiled before groaning, he could feel a dull ache in his chest.

''You think you're sore'' Spyro frowned. ''I'm still aching after our training!''

''My magic wants to be used in a bigger space'' Donnie sighed, he'd had this ache for a while and knew what it meant. ''I wish I could just try going topside''

''Well'' Spyro looked at the clock. ''It's eleven PM now, I guess you could try some under the cover of darkness''

''My family would never let me'' Don huffed.

''Do it anyway'' Spyro said nonchalantly. ''It's the only way you're going to get better and stronger''

''You're a really bad influence'' Leo said from behind, they looked round to see the three other brothers standing at the doorway.

''I need to Leo'' Donnie insisted. ''It's the only way I can get better and stop this stupid ache!''

''Splinter's asleep'' Raph sighe as he looked at Leo and Mikey, ''He'd never know''

''Except we both know he would'' Leo frowned in concern.

''I think we should take Donnie topside'' Mikey nodded, ''We'll be with him, he'll be perfectly safe''

''Fine'' Leo nodded. ''But we stick together, understood?''

''Hai'' They all agreed.

The four brothers and their dragon snuck up to the surface and hid in central park, they felt it would be easier to hide magic there rather than on a rooftop.

''Finally'' Donnie grinned as Spyro flew over their heads to stretch his wings. ''Some fresh air.''

He had his spell book under his arm in case he needed it.

Spyro landed next to the brothers and grinned.

''You need to practice now'' He nodded. ''Who will help?''

''I will'' Raph grinned as he stood across from Donnie, Sai at the ready. ''Bring it wizard boy!''

'Wizard boy?' Mikey mouthed to Leo as the sat to the side.

''I know'' Leo chuckled quietly. ''Almost as good as Greenie''

''Focus Master'' Spyro called from Mikey's other side. ''I have put a shield around your brother so he won't be injured, you won't be able to hurt him''

This gave Donnie the confidence he needed as Raphael charged at him. With a flash of his eyes Raphael was hurtled back as the ground pushed him around.

When the ground finally settled down Donnie cast another spell. A huge dragon of fire raced towards Raph as his spewed out fire from its mouth and nostrils, Raph yelped as he dodged the fireballs.

''Remember were surrounded by trees here Donnie!'' Leo warned. ''We don't want to set fire to central park, we'll be all over the news''

''Sorry!'' Donnie smirked as his dragon evaporated and Raph was left panting.

''Man'' Raph moaned as he gasped for breath. ''You are strong!''

''Thanks'' Donnie grinned.

''Turtles'' A familiar sinister voice called. ''I haven't seen you four in a while''

They frowned as Shredder and his army of ninjas appeared from the tree. Shredder instantly set eyes on Spyro.

''A dragon?'' He gasped as he looked at poor Spyro. ''I thought they didn't exist… Foot ninja! Kill the turtles and get that dragon!''

''Cyneheard'' Leo commanded as all four turtles pulled out their weapons. ''Stay behind us.''

Spyro looked at Donnie and sent a message through their mental connection.

'Master. You must not use your magic just yet, only use it if you have no other choice'

Donnie looked round at Spyro and nodded his understanding before facing the Shredder once again.

The foot ninjas were on them instantly. Leo, Raph and Mikey were fighting well but Donnie was struggling. He hadn't been practising with a weapon only his magic.

Despite Cyneheard's warning Donnie used his magic sneakily to cause branches to fall on enemies and tree roots to trip them. If a sword came too close he would use his magic to make the sword too heavy to lift.

But there were a lot of foot and the brothers were starting to fail. A foot ninja sliced Donnie with his sword, the turtle let out a shout and his magic caused the enemies nearest him to fly back and crack into trees.

He knew he was losing his grip, everyone had noticed that spell!

Shredder grabbed at the dragon and Donnie couldn't stop the wave of magic that hit all their enemies casing the all to fall back painfully.

''WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?'' Shredder roared in frustration. He noticed everyone was sending glances in Donnie's direction.

He suddenly felt suspicious. He grabbed his throwing stars and threw them straight at Donnie.

''NO!'' The other brothers had yelled, Donnie felt the adrenaline and his magic flew to the surface to protect him. With a flash of his eyes the throwing stars were frozen in the air before dropped to the ground at his feet.

Shredder had seen Donnie's eyes flash and a greedy grin came to his face.

''Well, well, well… it seems the dragon isn't the only magic one here'' He laughed as he released Cyneheard and strolled towards Donnie. ''How strange… was this a part of your mutation?''

Donnie backed away as Shredder came closer. His brothers joined him in an attempt to protect him.

''You could be useful…'' Shredder suddenly dashed forwards to grab Donnie but Don used his magic to make Shredder fly back and fall unconscious.

''You ok Master?'' Spyro asked in concern as Donnie held his wounded shoulder.

Donnie didn't reply, he looked at his worried brothers before bowing his head. He knew he'd messed up, he'd lost control of his magic and now their biggest advisory knew. He was royally screwed.

Suddenly it began to rain and Leo put his arm around his sad little brother.

''Don't worry Don'' He whispered as they turned to head home. ''We'll figure something out, Shredder won't hurt you''

''He knows Leo'' Donnie gulped. ''He'll stop at nothing to get to me''

The brothers and their dragon continued on home in solemn silence.

When they arrived Spyro laid the spell book out to dry as Splinter charged into the room. They were forced to tell him everything, by the end none of them could look into their father's face in fear of the emotions they would see.

''This was very irresponsible! How could you just go and disobey me like that!?'' Splinter scolded, ''You knew these restrictions were put in place to protect our family! You have shown our worst enemy that one of our own is powerful and able to use an ancient force that could kill anyone. He will come after you Donatello, he will do terrible things to get to you''

They all shuddered.

''Go to your rooms'' Splinter said in a defeated and disappointed voice which caused them all to wince. ''We will discuss this is the morning''

They each went to their rooms and Spyro followed Donnie, nobody could sleep that night in fear of what the future might hold.

Shredder knew.

And now he would stop at nothing to harness Donatello's powers an use them for himself.

* * *

 **Please Review x**


	6. Punishments and Enemies

**I've been gone for a while! Sorry! But here's the next chapter, I hope you will enjoy it! xx**

* * *

 **Magic Exists!?**

 **Chapter 6 – Punishments and Enemies**

Donatello opened his eyes that morning to see no Spyro lying on his bed, he sat up with worry until he saw a large purple blob on the floor.

Spryo had fallen off the bed during the night due to his size.

''Spyro'' Donnie gasped as he got out of bed to kneel next to the dragon. Spyro looked at him sleepily.

''Master?'' He yawned as he stood up. ''Woah!''

He was much taller than Donnie now, his wings were huge and his horns had grown sharper and longer.

''You're powers must have really grown after our little mishap yesterday'' Spyro mused and flapped his wings.

''Little mishap?'' Donnie frowned. ''We've been found out by our largest enemy,''

''I think I might have to leave soon'' Spyro continued as if he hadn't heard Donnie. ''I don't want to wait too long and end up being crushed''

''You can't leave! Not now!'' Donnie yelped as he stood up. ''I need you!''

''Clearly you don't'' Spyro explained gently. ''Your powers are strong, you will be fine without me. Besides you can always call me when you need me''

''What if you don't hear me?'' Donnie swallowed, trying to stop the tears.

''We have a bond. We are kin, brothers. I will always hear your calls for help and I will always do everything in my power to protect you'' Cyneheard sighed, he could feel Donnie's sadness.

''But without you I'll be alone'' Donnie sniffed as he hugged his dragon, Spyro used his chin to return the gesture.

''You are never alone. You have three brothers and a Father who care about you and will do everything to keep you safe'' The dragon smiled at his master. ''I won't leave now… but I can't stay much longer''

''You'll help me control my powers?'' Donnie asked hopefully as he pulled away. ''I couldn't control it last night''

''I'm not sure I can… that's something that you must learn on your own.'' Cyneheard walked towards the door and paused. ''I'll do what I can. Now, come on… we have a lecture to hear''

Together they walked out to find Splinter glaring at the other three turtles who were knelt before him on the floor.

''What took you so long?'' Splinter demanded.

''Sorry Sensei'' Donnie gulped and knelt next to Mikey.

Spyro stayed to the side but bowed his head in respect, he knew the rat meant business and he wasn't getting out of it that easily.

''You all deliberately disobeyed me'' Splinter began as he paced side to side in front of the turtles. ''Shredder knows we have a dragon and even worse he knows Donatello is a sorcerer… how could you have been so CARELESS!?'' The turtles and dragon winced.

''I have trained you boys to respect your Master, to control yourselves. To hide in the shadows! And what do you do? You disrespect me by going out and showing off your powers to the Shredder.''

Donnie suddenly felt the need to stand up for himself but he knew better.

''Why did you use your magic when you knew it would get you in trouble?'' Splinter asked angrily.

Donnie looked up and realised his Father was looking for an answer.

''I didn't mean to… I tried to keep it hidden but… I don't know… When I was being surrounded it just got too strong for me to contain… It wanted to protect me. I could feel it.'' Donnie explained carefully.

''So you say it's not your fault?'' Splinter's eyes narrowed dangerously, Donnie saw his brothers flinch out the corner of his eye and he knew he needed to fix his statement.

''I'm not saying that!'' He yelped quickly. ''I'm just saying it was an accident… and a little out of my control…''

''It was a foolish mistake to make!'' Splinter scolded. ''I told you not to go topside and I told you to hide your gift!''

''Master'' Leo coughed gently. ''It wasn't completely Donnie's fault, we all had a part to play''

Raph and Mikey looked at Leo, he was trying to take the heat off Donnie, so they nodded too.

''I know'' Splinter forced himself to calm down. ''You three in particular should feel most ashamed. You put your brother in danger and now he could be killed for it''

The three brothers nodded sadly.

''I'm not a baby that needs protecting all the time'' Donnie sighed gently. ''I needed to go topside to exercise my magic or I could have fallen ill again''

Splinter looked over at him and once again sighed.

''You will all be punished… stand up''

Everyone stood up warily and suddenly Splinter noticed Spyro's size.

''Cyneheard? You've grown?'' He gasped in shock. ''Did this happen overnight?''

''Yes… My Master's magic has grown stronger thanks to last night.'' Spyro nodded. ''He is almost ready for a real battle… he just need to learn how to keep it contained''

''Cyneheard's getting too big to stay here now'' Donnie admitted sadly. ''He says he'll have to leave soon''

Everyone looked at the dragon as he smiled sadly. Splinter cleared his throat and everyone snapped to attention.

''Cyneheard. You will go search for somewhere to stay for once you have to leave'' Splinter nodded and the dragon left.

''Leonardo. You will clean every weapon in that dojo until they shine brighter than the sun'' Splinter nodded. ''Go''

Leo bowed before going to the dojo.

''Raphael. You will give our bathroom a thorough clean'' Splinter announced knowing cleaning the bathroom was his most hated task.

Raphael marched to the bathroom grumbling.

''Michelangelo, you will clean out the kitchen. Make sure it sparkles'' Mikey nodded and ran to the kitchen.

''Donatello. You will clean the living room _Without_ Magic.'' Splinter demanded. Donnie nodded and set to work.

All four turtles knew their tasks would take the entire morning and training would take up the entire afternoon. They also knew that no matter how busy they were they couldn't stop worrying about what the future now held for them.

The prophesy said that Donatello must die. Now it looked like it really would happen and soon.

None of them are prepared to lose a brother.

Meanwhile in the foot headquarters Shredder was pacing in his throne room. His foot ninja lining the walls watched him nervously, they were still confused after last night.

Their Master had come home alone mumbling about magic and turtles, some had tried to find out what had happened but had only been punished as a result.

Shredder stopped pacing and looked at his ninja, he frowned.

''How many of us are there?'' He demanded, the lead ninja stepped forward.

''580'' He answered with a bow. ''We lost ten last night''

''580… will that be enough?'' Shredder muttered as he sat on his throne. ''It's a good number but we don't know how powerful he is''

''Sorry Master but-'' The ninja cleared his throat nervously before continuing. ''I'm not sure we understand… What happened last night that has concerned you so?''

Shredder glared at the ninja before sighing.

''Your comrades died last night when we encountered the turtles'' Shredder explained.

''The turtles are no match for the rest of us'' Another ninja announced. ''No need to worry Master''

''Shut up!'' Shredder snapped as he shot out of his seat. ''The turtles are stronger now! They have become more of a threat''

The ninjas looked at one another.

''They have a dragon'' Shredder growled, the ninjas gasped.

''How?'' The lead ninja asked angrily. ''Dragons don't exist!''

''That's not the worst part'' Shredder started pacing again. ''One of them has magic''

There was another collective gasp.

''Is it Leonardo?'' One ninja yelped.

''Or maybe Raphael!'' Another squeaked.

''No'' Shredder snarled. ''Donatello has magic''

There was a brief silence before the throne room exploded in laughter.

''STOP LAUGHING!'' Shredder bellowed instantly shutting everyone up.

''S-Sorry Master it's just… Donatello's not much of a threat…'' The Lead ninja coughed awkwardly. ''He's weak, he'll be destroyed easily''

''He is our biggest threat'' Shredder stormed towards the ninjas. ''He's intelligent and now a sorcerer. He owns a dragon. HE COULD DESTROY US ALL WITH A FLICK OF HIS WRIST!''

The ninjas shrunk back in fear.

''We need to kill him quickly'' The lead ninja nodded.

''No'' Shredder frowned, the ninjas cocked their heads quizzically. ''We need to bring him here and see what we can do… there must be a way to harness his powers… maybe we can turn him to the dark side?'' He started chuckling. ''Yes… wouldn't it be delicious to watch him destroy his own brothers? We should grab the dragon too… it could be of use to us…''

''M-Master?'' One of the youngest and newest ninjas stepped forwards awkwardly.

''What?'' Shredder snapped.

''U-Um… I-it's just… I think we're missing s-something'' The young ninja stuttered.

''What do you mean?'' Shredder narrowed his eyes and strolled towards the trembling boy.

''W-Well… It all sounds very familiar'' The boy gulped. ''I'm sure I was told of this event before''

Shredder stared at the boy in surprise.

''Are you sure? When?'' Shredder asked.

''My grandparents… they loved telling me stories. One of my favourites was about King Arthur and his sorcerer Merlin… they wouldn't end it at Kind Arthur's death though, they said magic was destined to return to the world. If Donatello truly is magic then he must have a destiny, he is the first to bring it back so there must be a reason'' The boy had gained confidence throughout his speech. ''I think we need to look into this a bit more before we try anything.''

Shredder looked thoughtful before smiling at the boy.

''Very well. We will find out more and then use our knowledge to our advantage.'' Shredder nodded. ''I am pleased that you spoke up. I will put you in charge of the patrol, you will take them all around America and discover all you can about the turtle and his magic.''

''Actually master… I don't believe we'll find our answers here'' The boy frowned. ''I believe we will have to go to Great Britain in order to learn about this''

''Very well'' Shredder nodded as he sat on his throne. ''Take 50 men with you. Come back as soon as you have some information, we will need everybody in order to complete this mission.''

''Yes Master Shredder'' The boy bowed.

''You'' Shredder looked at the lead ninja. ''I need you to send some spies to keep an eye around New York in case those turtles show up again. Nobody is to attack, we need to observe them without being noticed. Once you have picked your spies you will go to Britain to assist, the boy will need your guidance.''

''Yes Master'' The man bowed.

''You are all dismissed'' Shredder announced and his ninjas left quickly without a word. He sat back in his throne with a cruel smile.

This turtle's magic would be very useful, Shredder could only imagine what kind destruction he could cause with it.

That turtle would be his.

* * *

 **I'm doing a lot of research so that what they find will be accurate... wish me luck! Until the next chapter, Please Review xx**


	7. Family Fun Spoiled by a Vision

**Hi, Here's another chapter! Hopefully my research will be finished soon so some real action can start! Enjoy x**

* * *

 **Magic Exists!?**

 **Chapter 7 – Family Fun Spoiled by a Vision**

Master Splinter watched as Donatello paced in front of the main entrance. He and his brothers had completed their training and just finished their evening meal, Donnie had seemed worried throughout their activities but now he looked plain distressed.

The elderly rat looked round at the kitchen as his three other sons appeared from it, they were smiling and laughing with one another until they saw their upset sibling.

''Donnie?'' Leo called in concern as the three brothers walked towards the fourth. ''What's wrong?''

''Cyneheard hasn't returned…'' Donnie answered as he stopped in front of his brothers.

''Spyro'll be fine'' Mikey waved off the concern. ''He's a big bad dragon''

''What if Shredder got him?'' Donnie stressed. ''What if he's hurt? I need to find him''

''I thought you two had some kind of bond?'' Raph sighed. ''Wouldn't you know if anything's wrong?''

''Not if the bond's been severed!'' Donnie yelped.

''I'm pretty sure you'd know if it had been severed'' Mikey nodded with Raph.

''Face it Donnie, you're worrying over nothing'' Leo smiled gently.

''Leonardo is right'' Splinter stood up from his seat. ''You should all rest, you never know when Shredder will strike''

And with that Splinter retired to his room.

''He's really not letting this go huh?'' Mikey frowned. ''He's gonna be reminding us about this for the rest of our lives''

''I need to find him'' Donnie grumbled and started towards the door only to be stopped by his brothers.

''No'' Leo growled. ''You remember what happened last time we went out! You're in danger, you could be killed if you step out of the sewers''

''Well'' Donnie smiled slyly. ''Let's check the sewers, he may be lost?''

The brothers looked at one another.

''Fine'' Leo caved. ''But only the sewers''

They all nodded and headed out.

They had spent a good three hours searching the sewers when Mikey finally demanded they rest, they were all tired but Donnie seemed to be faring the worst. The poor turtle hadn't used his magic all morning and in training he had put too much power into it. He was drained and they all knew it.

''We can't stop'' Donnie yawned as he flopped down next to his youngest brother.

Leo and Raph sat on either side of the two. They leaned back against the cool wall and simply enjoyed each other's company.

Donnie looked at his brothers and guilt ripped at his heart, he had caused so much trouble since his magic showed itself. Everyone was so worried about him…

''I'm sorry'' He sighed, his brothers looked at his quizzically.

''For what?'' Raph nudged him

''For all the trouble I've caused'' Don answered simply, ''For having magic…''

''Being sorry for having magic is you saying that you're sorry for being born'' Leo frowned angrily. ''And you should never be sorry for that''

Don said nothing.

''Besides'' Mikey smiled. ''You've not really caused that much trouble! Well… not on your own anyway''

The four of them chuckled.

''I'm sorry I made everything change…'' Donnie bowed his head slightly. ''Everything's so… complicated now''

''Don't be sorry man'' Raph smirked. ''Besides not everything has changed''

''We still have each other'' Leo continued. ''Nothing will change that''

''Still…'' Donnie sighed. ''That may not have changed but it will if the prophesy is right…''

The brothers shuddered.

''If I do die… You guys'll be ok, right?'' Donnie asked hopefully.

''Of course we won't be ok!'' Raph growled. Mikey snuggled closer to Donnie.

''Don't say that'' Donnie pleaded. ''Please… I need to know you guys will go on without me. I need to know that nothing bad will happen just because I'm gone''

''Donnie'' Leo began

''No Leo! Promise me.'' Donnie demanded. ''Promise me nothing will change if I die''

''We promise'' Mikey nodded, knowing his brother desperately need it. ''But you need to promise that you're not giving up''

''Huh?'' Donnie frowned.

''Just because some old dude says you have to die doesn't make it fact'' Mikey explained. ''You have to promise that you'll try to live no matter what''

''Of course'' Donnie nodded with a smile. ''I'll do everything in my power''

''And we in return will help you'' Leo grinned. ''Every step of the way''

They smiled at each other and huddled closer, Donnie's eyes flashed and they felt a comfortable warmth cover them like a blanket.

''Hey'' Raph scolded playfully. ''You're not supposed to be using magic, you said it was tiring''

''It can be'' Donnie shrugged, his eyes still yellow.

After a few more moments the four turtles began their search again this time it was filled with reminiscing, laughter and joyful banter.

They ran around, played tag, hid from one another and playfully annoyed each other.

Until they reached a ladder.

''I guess he's not down here'' Leo sighed. He could see Donnie eyeing the ladder. ''We should head back home''

Donnie wanted to go up, he felt he needed to.

Suddenly he gasped as a wave of distress and sadness hit him through his mental bond.

Cyneheard.

His eyes flashed yellow as he felt the dragon's worry and confusion. He blinked as it ended and before his brothers could say anything he leapt up the ladder.

''DONNIE!'' The three brothers yelled in alarm, they quickly followed him and caught up.

''What the heck man!?'' Raph growled as he ran by his brother's side. ''We made a deal''

''I'm sorry'' Donnie called back worriedly. ''But I felt him, something's happened!''

The brothers nodded and followed Donnie to the outskirts of New York, there they ran into a dense wood and continued their sprint until they found a clearing.

There they found a dragon as tall as the trees panting and dazed.

''Woah'' The brothers gasped.

''Spyro! You're huge!'' Mikey squeaked.

''Master'' Spyro looked down at Donnie and shook its large head.

''What's wrong?'' Donnie asked worriedly. ''Did someone hurt you? What happened?''

''I had a vision'' The dragon swallowed fearfully. ''I was shown two possible paths for you''

''What were they?'' Leo demanded.

They could tell they weren't good judging by the Dragon's face.

''One was of my Master in the Shredder's clutches, he was blooded and dying but still refused to do the Shredder's bidding. The Shredder used some kind of jewel to absorb his powers… then my Master fell unconcious'' The dragon finished lamely. The four turtles had went pale.

''A-And the other one?'' Donnie gulped.

''Again you were in the Shredder's clutches but you weren't alone… your brothers were there too. You used a spell to split your magic into four and gave a piece to each of your brothers. Shredder was furious, he used the jewel to try and obtain the magic but you yelled out a curse. The jewel destroyed the magic you fell unconscious, your brothers were screaming your name and Shredder was about to finish you'' The dragon shuddered.

''Ok well… none of them were of him dying so there's some hope'' Leo sighed as he tried to be positive.

''Actually'' The dragon coughed. ''I have reason to believe that my Master cannot live without his magic… I'm worried that both visions predicted his death''

The four turtles deflated in defeat.

''Is here anyway to avoid these futures?'' Raph asked, the dragon shook his head.

''I believe it is up to my Master which one becomes reality.'' Spyro sighed.

''Well then… I need to make sure it's the first one'' Donnie nodded determinedly. ''My brothers can't be sucked into this''

''But in the first one Shredder gets your powers, you must make sure that never happens'' Spyro frowned.

''Then I'll still do the curse so the powers will be destroyed'' Donnie shrugged. ''There's no reason I can't''

''I suppose that could work'' The dragon cocked his head thoughtfully. ''That way Shredder doesn't win and the prophesy continues as planned''

''ENOUGH!'' Leo yelled in his most commanding voice. Donnie looked round to see his brothers looking furious.

''Stop talking like that!'' Mikey yelled obviously close to tears, ''Just stop!''

''Stop what?'' Donnie asked in confusion.

''Stop talking like your life doesn't matter'' Raph stepped forwards. ''You shouldn't be deciding what happens to cause your death, you should be using that big brain of yours to find a way to survive!''

''You promised you wouldn't give up!'' Mikey choked out.

''I'm not giving up, I'm facing facts!'' Donnie defended. ''No matter what happens I have to make sure my magic causes no harm''

''The best way to do that is to stay alive'' Leo said gently. ''You are kinder than anyone and you of all people can use your magic for good. You should never accept that you're going to die''

Donnie nodded slowly.

''You're right… I'm sorry'' Donnie smiled softly. ''That vision will be a last resort''

''Good'' The brothers nodded.

''Now… lets go home'' Leo frowned. ''We don't want to get into any trouble''

Leo and Raph hugged Mikey as they began walking away, Donnie went to follow but Spyro got his attention.

''The curse you are looking for is on page 103, spell number 9'' The dragon informed quietly. ''The spell to split your magic is on page 249, spell number 3. Choose your path wisely, you may never return from what you have chosen''

Donnie nodded before turning and running towards his brothers.

Spyro sighed sadly and took off towards his new home. He was going to miss his Master.

* * *

 **Dramatic... Please Review x**


	8. Anger Can Blind Us All

**Ok... so family bonding up ahead! Next chapter should have some action in it! Enjoy x**

* * *

 **Magic Exists!?**

 **Chapter 8 – Anger Can Blind Us All**

The four turtles arrived home in record time and in record silence. Nobody had said a word and, in all honesty, it was bugging Donnie.

He only felt the frustration grow when he sat down and his three brothers all sat as far away from his as possible without leaving the room. He didn't understand why they were so mad, they had no reason to be. If anything he should be the angry one! This stupid destiny was causing him so much stress and he was fed up.

He heard his father enter the room and sit down by the water but he ignored the presence.

''I know you four went out again'' Splinter said tiredly, the four turtles tensed slightly. ''Did you find him?''

''Yes'' Leo frowned. ''And he had some new information for us''

Donnie looked away from his brothers in annoyance.

''He told us about some visions he had and now Donnie's obsessed with dying'' Leo finished moodily.

''Nobody has to die. You four should know that'' Splinter said sternly. Donnie grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

He didn't get angry often and it took a lot to annoy him but with everything that had happened and the way his family were constantly poking at the wounds it was hard to keep his anger in line.

He didn't want to get mad and shout at anyone.

''We do know that'' Raph folded his arms and sent a dirty look at Donnie. ''Only Donatello seems to think he's some kind of hero''

Donnie tried to swallow his anger but it was slowly rising.

''He's being completely unreasonable'' Leo agreed. ''It's like he's trying to stress us out''

''SHUT UP!'' Donnie snapped as he leapt up, just as he spoke he felt his magic lash out. His vision was blinded for a moment but when it cleared his stomach clenched.

The floor was blackened around him. In front of him his father was shielding the other three turtles from him, they were all crouched down to avoid being hurt.

He stepped back in fear of what could have happened, horrible visions filled his mind and he suddenly felt dizzy.

His family stood up carefully.

''Donatello!'' Splinter growled. ''What do you think you're doing?''

''I-I didn't mean to!'' Donnie yelped as he wrung his hands. ''I-It was an a-accident… I w-was stressed a-and angry''

He knew he was stuttering nervously but he couldn't stop.

''I j-just lost c-control'' He finished lamely.

''You have no reason to be stressed or angry'' Splinter frowned. ''your brothers are in danger when in their own house. Not you''

''WHAT!?'' Donnie narrowed his eyes but made sure to keep his magic in check. ''I have no reason!? I'm destined to die soon! I'm the one that's suddenly a bigger freak than he originally was! I'm the one who got this stupid power that I don't even want along with a million different prophesies and legends thrown at me! I didn't ask to become THIS!'' He gestured to himself with a look of pure disgust.

He watched his family's expressions turn from angry and confused to sad understanding. They were finally seeing his real feelings towards this extreme change of routine and how it had affected him.

''I never wanted this! I never wanted to become a monster!'' He yelled as terror consumed him, he was a dangerous monster… too powerful… ''I-I need to go''

He tried to run out of the lair but his brothers quickly leapt in front of him, his father was still looking wary of him.

''Don't run away from us'' Leo said in a soothing voice. ''Just try to relax… if you calm down nothing can happen''

Donnie stepped back in fear of what could happen.

''What if I hurt you?'' He looked at them with desperation.

''You won't hurt us'' Mikey smiled gently, ''You're not a monster, you're our brother''

Donnie calmed slightly but still felt afraid of his power.

Raphael took a step towards him and reached towards his little brother.

''It's ok Donnie'' He nodded. Donnie went to step towards him.

''STOP!'' Splinter yelled. Donnie froze. ''Be careful… He could still hurt you''

Donnie was trembling now.

Splinter felt bad, he really did. On one hand he wanted to help his unfortunate child but on the other he had three other sons to protect.

''He won't hurt us'' Leo nodded firmly.

Donnie nodded but still clutched his hands to his chest as if he was afraid of them, Mikey could see his brother's turmoil and just had to make it better.

He ran towards Donnie and enveloped him in a hug, Donnie quickly returned it fiercely. Leo and Raph joined them while whispering reassuring words.

''We're so sorry Donnie'' Leo sighed. ''We shouldn't have pushed you and whined like babies. Of course you're stressed, you've got a heavy burden on your shoulders. I only wish I could take it for you if only for a little while.''

''We know you didn't ask for this… nobody sane would'' Raph hugged his brother tight. ''You shouldn't have to do this alone''

Donnie felt his usual calmness wash over him and he smiled at his three guilty brothers. They looked at him worriedly.

''Sorry for freaking out…'' Donnie blushed. ''I didn't mean to… I-I'm just a little scared y'know''

''Don't be'' Leo frowned before gently kissing Donnie's forehead. ''I'm not gonna let anything happen to you''

''Th-Thanks…'' Donnie's smile weakened as tears threatened to fall. ''I-…''

He bowed his head and whispered.

''I don't wanna die''

Mikey swallowed a sob and clung to his immediate older brother.

''I don't want you to die either'' Mikey sniffed. ''I love you Donnie''

''He's not gonna die'' Raph growled at Mikey before meeting Don's eyes. ''You are not gonna die''

Donnie took a deep breath and nodded determinedly.

''Then we need to face Shredder'' He frowned and pulled away from his family as Splinter knelt by them. ''We need to get him out of the equation before he can try anything.''

''I'm not sure about this'' Splinter put a paw on Donnie's head. ''I would much rather you stayed here where it is safe''

''If I stay here Shredder will just target New York to draw us out…'' Donnie insisted before looking at his leader. ''Leo?''

''Donnie's right'' Leo nodded. ''We face Shredder tomorrow night, we need to form a plan first so there's no nasty surprises''

''Hai'' The brothers nodded.

''I will assist you in making a plan'' Master Splinter smiled deviously. ''I know Shredder's weaknesses and everything he has up his sleeve''

The mutant family smiled with a new found hope, everything might turn out ok after all.

* * *

Shredder looked up as a group of Foot ninja entered the throne room, he immediately recognised the head ninja and the nervous boy.

''How was your trip?'' He asked nonchalantly.

''Long Master… The British are very interested in the Arthurian Legend, every country claims to have had the king settle there at some point.'' The head ninja sighed. ''It was most difficult to find anything about the wizard, Merlin''

''What did you find?'' Shredder sat up to attention. The young nervous boy stepped forwards with a notepad and started flicking through the pages.

''We started our Search in England. Many places claimed to be where Camelot once stood, Tintagel Castle seemed the most likely place because it was near Merlin's cave. We then went to Glastonbury Abbey where we found a plaque saying that Arthur and his Queen, Guinevere, were buried there. This is where we discovered that the King was destined to rise again as some sort of Messiah to the people''

''Did anybody confirm this?'' Shredder asked curiously.

''No Master'' The ninja shifted awkwardly. ''Very few people believe the legend to be true, most seem to think of it as nothing more than a story''

''They'd think the same if we went about talking of the ninja turtles'' Shredder mused.

''We then travelled to Wales where the legend was first written I believe. Only Merlin's name there was Myrddin Emrys'' The ninja explained. ''We unfortunately didn't find out a lot there other than in the original story Merlin was nothing more than a mad man with no connection to Arthur at all''

Shredder frowned, annoyed that this trip might have been for nothing.

''We then travelled to Scotland… again not much there… But there were two places in particular that spoke of Camelot. Camelon in Falkirk is one and the other is 'Arthur's seat' In Edinburgh. One place that really got our attention though was Merlin's grave'' The ninja smiled. This peaked Shredder's interest. ''His grave was near a place called Drumelzier, it spoke about how Merlin converted to Christianity or something''

Shredder sighed as the ninja flipped through his notes again.

''We met an old woman there who claimed that she was to stay at Merlin's grave until a worthy traveller caught her attention. We asked her about the grave and all she said was, '"When Tweed and Powsail meet at Merlin's Grave, Scotland and England shall one monarch have.' We tried asking her what this meant but instead she told us that we were the first travellers to ask her about the grave so she gave us this''

The group of ninjas parted and a singles ninja walked forward and knelt before Shredder, in her hand she held something covered in a soft navy cloth. Shredder took it gently and inspected the fabric.

''Looks old'' He observed. ''Is it dangerous?''

''Not to you'' The female ninja answered.

Shredder unwrapped the cloth to discover a large red-ish-pink Crystal, it was light despite it's size.

''What is this exactly?'' He questioned.

''This crystal was never mentioned in the legend due to its barbaric power, it has the ability to suck someone's magic out of them leaving them weak and vulnerable.'' The ninja explained. ''The woman believed that Uther Pendragon, Arthur's father, had a tendency to use it against any sorcerer who crossed him''

''Once the magic has been taken, can it be absorbed by someone else?'' Shredder questioned excitedly.

''I believe so'' The female ninja smiled from where she knelt. ''Uther used to dispose of the magic but he must have been a fool''

''Good work'' Shredder nodded as he covered the crystal once again. ''You must rest, we will find the turtles and harness the power soon. I need you all to be ready.''

''Yes Master'' The ninjas bowed before leaving their Master.

* * *

 **Foot ninjas are back because I wanted them back... bad things are gonna happen! Please Review x**


	9. Shredder Attacks!

**Sorry about the long wait! My fingers kept getting confused when I was writing! Enjoy x**

* * *

 **Magic Exists!?**

 **Chapter 9 – Shredder Attacks!**

Night fell too quickly for the four turtle brothers, they had a basic plan and a few plan Bs, Cs and Ds. They knew only too well that plans could crumble in battle.

Donnie was sat cross legged on the living room floor studying a few battle spells along with the two spells Spyro had told him about. He had been told by his brothers that he shouldn't use either but he knew it could become drastic.

He could hear Leo and their Father going over the plan one more time while Raph and Mikey had one last game of Mortal Combat together.

''AW MAN!'' Mikey growled and threw down his controller. Raph smirked and looked over at Donnie, Mikey followed his gaze.

''You guys ready?'' Leo called as he walked over to them. Raph and Mikey nodded as Donnie shut his book.

''Yeah'' He nodded. He had a plan of his own should their current one fail.

''Then let's go'' Leo shrugged nervously as he began to lead his brothers out, he noticed Donnie bringing the book. ''What's that for?''

''Just in case'' Donnie sighed. ''My spells may not work''

''Good luck my sons'' Splinter called as they left. ''Come home safe''

The four turtles began running across the rooftops but Donnie stopped.

' _Master. Your enemy is in central park! He has an army with him!'_

Donnie gasped and visibly paled.

''WHAT!?'' He yelped loudly then remembering he could just say it in his head. _'How? How did he know we were thinking of fighting!?'_

' _I don't know Master… Will you still fight him?'_

' _Do I have a choice?'_

''Guys'' Donnie focused on his brothers, they looked worried. ''Shredder's waiting for us in Central Park… Spyro says he has an army''

His brothers gasped.

''How?'' Raph demanded. ''Did that dragon rat us out?''

''No!'' Donnie snarled. ''Let's just go''

Together they ran to central park. They arrived to see Shredder standing in front of a massive army, an ocean of black and red.

''Ah… the wizard is here'' Shredder greeted as the turtles stepped towards him. ''He even brought an ancient spell book! How useful! Now, Wizard, you can just give yourself up now and your family won't be harmed''

''Yeah right'' Donnie scoffed. His eyes flashed yellow sending most of Shredder's army flying back, most of them got back up.

''Very well then'' Shredder cackled. ''But your brothers blood will be on your hands.''

The foot army let out a loud battle cry and charged, Leo, Raph and Mikey charged back as Donnie sent fireballs into the crowd.

He opened the spell book and took a quick look.

''Amddiffyn y rhai sydd yn fy helpu. Cadwch fy nheulu yn ddiogel.'' He chanted, his eyes flashed and his brothers glittered for a moment. He smiled at the protection charm and flipped through the book again.

He found a familiar spell that he had previously forgotten. His eyes flashed as his hand shot forward. Fire raged out of his palm causing many foot to jump back. His eyes flashed again and a whirlwind picked up the fire and flew at the ninjas, many fell.

He looked over at his brothers, they were faring well but they were heavily outnumbered.

''Dewch o hyd i'r bygythiad mwyaf. Weld pwy fydd yn achosi'r niwed mwyaf.'' He chanted. His mind travelled through the army to find Shredder watching with a grin as he searched for him. More and more ninjas were appearing and it was becoming clear that they weren't going to win.

A foot ninja managed to sneak up on him and cut his left bicep deeply, he winced knowing he was weakened by pain. His magic wouldn't be able to hold up as well now.

' _There's too many!'_ He called to Spyro. _'I can't let my brothers be captured!'_

' _You must get your brothers to retreat! Shredder will leave them and follow you instead'_

' _but-'_

' _Call me once your brothers are retreating! Give them your Spell book too! I will assist you in your escape. I promise'_

' _ok… wish me luck'_

Donnie rushed to where his brothers were grouped together and used a quick spell to push the nearest enemies away.

''Guys'' He panted. ''There's too many, we need to retreat''

''Agreed'' Leo gasped for breath, ''Let's go''

''If I go with you they'll just follow, I need to distract them while you run'' Donnie insisted.

''No.'' Raph growled. ''It's you he's after! They'll get ya''

''No, they'll get a dragon breathing fire on them'' Donnie smirked. ''He's just waiting for my call''

His brothers looked worried but still agreed.

''Fine… Be careful'' Leo insisted.

''Take this'' Donnie pushed his Spell book into Mikey's hands. ''Don't let Shredder anywhere near it''

Mikey nodded and the two groups split. The three brothers ran to the cover of the trees while Donnie ran the opposite direction.

The ninjas ran after Donnie and Shredder's grin grew larger.

''Dragon! Dewch ca 'm! Cyflym!'' Donnie yelped as he looked behind him. In a matter of moments a huge shape appeared above him, he looked up to see Spyro.

The dragon swooped down and grabbed Donnie with one of its claws and started to fly upwards.

''NOW!'' Came Shredder's voice in the distance, there was a strange bang. Donnie looked round and gasped. Shredder had catapults! He had predicted the dragon! Now a huge explosive was soaring right for them. In panic Donnie yelled a spell.

''Amddiffyn y rhai sydd yn fy helpu!'' He yelped ''Anweledig yw'r amddiffyniad gorau!''

The dragon became invisible just as the explosive hit him, Donnie felt a rush of air hit him and suddenly he was falling. He hit the ground and everything went black.

* * *

Shredder looked up as a group of ninjas marched up to him carrying an unconscious Donnie.

''Where's the dragon?'' Shredder demanded.

''We aren't sure Master. The turtle said a spell and the dragon vanished'' The front ninja frowned. ''He's gone''

''No matter'' Shredder sighed. ''It's probably dead anyway. Let's get our guest to his new accommodation.

* * *

Leo paced back and forth in the entrance to the park, Donnie had been gone for a while now.

''Maybe Spyro took him somewhere safe?'' Mikey suggested hopefully.

''Maybe'' Raph muttered, keeping his eyes on the sky. ''But I think we should head back… check up on things?''

''yeah'' Leo nodded as he led the way. ''Just to reassure ourselves.''

They ran to the battle field to find it damaged but empty. No sign of anyone anywhere.

''DONNIE?'' Leo called worriedly.

There was a loud groan to their right. They looked round but saw nothing. They started walking towards where they heard the noise but there seemed to be no one there.

They walked for ten minutes before finding a flickering Spyro lying on his side.

''SPYRO!'' Mikey yelped and ran to the dragon's side. ''What happened? Are you okay? Where's Donnie?''

Spyro opened his eyes slightly and looked at his friends.

''Shot out of the sky'' Spyro groaned. ''They must have taken him… he protected me instead of saving himself''

The brothers looked at one another in dismay, Shredder had grabbed their brother!

The Legend was coming true! He could have his magic ripped from him and die!

They have to get him back.

They just have to!

* * *

 **Translations!**

 **Amddiffyn y rhai sydd yn fy helpu. Cadwch fy nheulu yn ddiogel. - Protect those who help me. Keep my family safe.**

 **Dewch o hyd i'r bygythiad mwyaf. Weld pwy fydd yn achosi'r niwed mwyaf. - Find the biggest threat. See who will cause most harm.**

 **Dragon! Dewch ca 'm! Cyflym! - Dragon! Come get me! Quick!**

 **Anweledig yw'r amddiffyniad gorau! - Invisibility is the greatest defence!**

* * *

 **Please Review x**


	10. A Prophesy Comes True

**Oh my god I am so cold! It was really hard to write this with numb fingers! Anyway, here's the chapter! Sorry for taking so long... enjoy!**

* * *

 **Magic Exists!?**

 **Chapter 10 – A Prophesy Comes True**

The three distressed brothers had run straight home after they found out about their brother, Spyro wasn't faring well and was flickering strangely.

They had wanted to help him but the dragon had demanded they go home. There was a knowing look in his eye.

When the three brothers arrived they could tell their father already knew the news.

''Are you three alright?'' He asked gently.

''We're fine'' Leo waved dismissively, ''But Donnie isn't, we need to help him!''

' _You cannot help him now'_ Spyro's voice sounded in their heads, _'This was always going to happen, it was prophesised centuries ago. There is nothing you can do'_

''What the heck!?'' Raph snarled. ''You traitor! I thought you wanted to help Donnie! I thought he was your master!?''

' _I was only meant to help him learn and grow… I knew my attempt to save him would fail but I needed him to trust me'_ Spyro explained weakly. _'He was always destined to die'_

''You said the prophesy predicted that a sorcerer would die. It didn't specifically mention Donnie'' Leo remembered. ''So there's still a way to save him''

' _You three are no sorcerers. There is only one sorcerer remaining other than your brother and you know he won't help. He gave your brother that spell book knowing what was going to happen, he didn't care! All he wanted was the return of magic'_

''But with Donnie dead how can you expect magic to return?'' Mikey asked tearfully.

' _Walwyn knew what he was doing'_ Spyro defended shakily. _'In all honesty I don't believe magic has a place in the modern world anymore, it's too dangerous and the modern humans are too power thirsty. The return of magic would mean the return of slavery and harsh wars would destroy entire countries. If your brother dies and manages to destroy the magic by cursing the crystal then magic will never rein but if he does what Walwyn wants, lets his magic enter the crystal, then magic will become part of the land once again'_

''But if we save Donnie he'll keep his magic and never show any humans. The magic will die with him once he's old and magic will never rein'' Leo defends as he and his brothers get ready to leave.

' _You don't understand! Your brother was never meant to live through this! He physically cannot survive this, once Shredder got involved destiny was set! There was no way of changing paths, he's destined to die one way or another!'_ Spyro yelled before panting weakly. _'I'm sorry'_

''NO!'' Raph growled as he punched the wall. ''No… It can't just end like this! We die together or we don't die at all! We're a team, we're brothers…''

''We have to try'' Leo breathed. ''We can't just give up''

' _Then you three will die too'_ Spyro said in a small voice. _'But I understand… good luck you three… I am sorry that I cannot help'_

''Please help us'' Mikey begged. ''Please?''

''I believe it is not Cyneheard's choice'' Splinter sighed sadly. ''Would I be correct in saying you would help if you could?''

' _Of course. No matter what happens he is still my master'_ Spyro explained. _'But I can't help… I have failed my destiny… I will die a traitor'_

''Die?'' The brothers gasped.

' _Yes… The Shredder's weapon was strong and when I fell to the ground I broke a rib… It has pierced my lung and now I am dying'_ Spyro explained sadly.

''You don't have to die'' Mikey fretted. ''We'll save Donnie and he'll heal you, he's good at that kind of thing! You'll be fine and we'll see each other and hang out every night''

' _I am afraid not'_ Spyro chuckled. _'Do not fret young one… Life is a cycle it is merely my time to die'_

Then there was silence. The brothers stood quietly for a moment before nodding goodbye to their father, it was time.

* * *

Meanwhile Donatello had just woken up feeing sore and disorientated.

He could remember the battle and was praying that everyone was alright.

' _Cyneheard?'_ He called through his mental bond with the dragon, he knew he'd been out for a long time and hoped the dragon might have recovered.

' _Master. It's good to hear from you, your brothers are worried'_ Spyro answered breathily, Donnie knew something was wrong.

' _Are you ok?'_ But it as a stupid question, Donnie could feel how weak his dragon friend was.

' _I am afraid not'_ Spyro answered simply. _'I am dying Master… I will not be able to stay with you much longer'_

' _But… you can't die! You're the only one who can help!'_

' _I cannot help you this time… Your brothers are on their way but I fear there is no changing destiny now'_ Spyro explained. And Donnie sighed.

' _Then I know what I must do'_ Donnie decided, _'I must curse the crystal and allow Shredder to take my magic'_

' _But that could end in your death'_

' _Death is just a part of living'_ Donnie sighed.

' _Then I cannot stop you… but it will be an empty world without you young sorcerer'_ Spyro coughed wetly.

' _See you on the other side old friend'_ Donnie replied but Spyro said nothing more.

Donatello sat for a moment, he could feel Spyro's pain.

Then, all of a sudden, he felt something rip inside of him. He gasped and gripped his chest, he panted as he realised he could no longer feel Spyro.

He was gone.

''No… Oh god no… Spyro…'' He gulped as he tried to stop the panic rising in his chest. That hurt a lot, did this mean that death was painful? Would it hurt when he died?

Probably… He was getting a part of him pulled out and destroyed… it was gonna hurt like hell!

''Oh god… Oh dear god…'' Donnie gasped as he panicked, tears pricked in his eyes.

He didn't want to die! He wasn't ready! There was so much he had yet to do and discover! What about his family? He would never get to say goodbye to them! He would never be able to share any memories or fight by their sides again!

He was going to die all by himself at only 16!

He heard the door open and he was temporarily blinded by light. Once his vision cleared he saw Shredder and an old man in the doorway.

''Wh-Who are you?'' Donnie gasped in disbelief, was that Walwyn?

''My name you have heard before'' The old man spoke softly. ''I was the one to start you on your destined path. Do not worry. Everything that was meant to be will happen today''

Donnie didn't know what to say as he felt the man connect to him mentally.

' _Do not worry young sorcerer. Your magic will be removed soon'_

' _Magic has no place in the modern world!'_ Donnie responded angrily, he had learnt this the hard way. _'Greedy people lke Shredder will use anyone gifted with magic and the world will be chaos!'_

' _I know'_ The old man smiled as Shredder started his rant but neither of them were listening. _'That's why I have cursed the crystal for you. Your magic will be destroyed and Shredder will come after me. All magic will end and the world will be at peace at last'_

' _I don't understand. I thought you wanted magic to return?'_

' _I have lived a long life boy, I have seen how magic corrupts and destroys. The human race as a whole is selfish and greedy, magic cannot be allowed in this world anymore. It is time to put an end to it'_ the man explained seriously. _'Today is the day magic dies.'_

Donnie stared at the man in shock before looking at Shredder, he had pulled out the crystal and was handing it to the old man.

''You know what to do'' Shredder smirked. ''I must say Donatello, I will enjoy watching you die very much.''

Donnie stared at the crystal and knew he didn't trust the old man, he decided to curse it himself without saying the spell out loud. He needed to end this.

He looked deeply into the crystal as the old man began chanting.

His eyes flashed and the man finished his chant.

Donnie felt his throat close, he couldn't breathe. His chest was being pulled forward and felt like it was burning. His stomach turned as he felt his chest plates being pulled. His head ached and burned as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Suddenly the pressure was out of his chest, he could see a floating light in front of him being dragged towards the crystal. He felt weak, sick and painful. His head dipped forward and he crashed to the ground. He closed his eyes as a popping sound was heard and a wave of energy soared around the room.

He heard a scream of rage as he let the darkness consume him.

* * *

 **Oh no... Please Review? x**


	11. The Aftermath

**Hey guys! I'm super excited because tomorrow it's my birthday! But anyway it's time for the last chapter! Hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

 **Magic Exists!?**

 **Chapter 11 – The Aftermath**

When the three brothers arrived at foot headquarters there was a shocking sight!

The entire roof of the building had been burnt off yet there was no flames, there were unconscious foot ninja lying everywhere!

''C'mon'' Leo called seriously as they continued on, some ninjas were starting to come to.

They found the Shredder and an old man sprawled in front of a doorway with no door, it was dark in the room and they could see a shape lying on the ground.

''H-Hello?'' Mikey called nervously only for Raph's hand to cover his mouth quickly.

''Shut up,'' He shushed. ''How stupid are you?''

Mikey sent him a glare as Leo pulled out his phone, he put the torch on and all three turtles gasped.

A pale and dirty Donatello lay still, face flat on the floor with his hands chained above him. One arm looked like it was being awkwardly pulled by his weight, it looked swollen.

None of the brothers could move, the air felt heavy, choking them with fear and sorrow. Each was unsure if their brother was alive, they weren't sure they wanted to find out.

''D-Donnie?'' Mikey choked out as he covered his mouth with his hand.

Raph was the first to step forwards and felt his foot hit something heavy, he looked down and gasped.

Bits of what looked like crystal littered the floor in front of their feet, Raphael's foot hit one of the bigger shards.

''Guys'' He looked at his brothers in alarm. They looked at him before looking down, Leo shook his head in sad disbelief.

''W-We're too late…''

Still none of them moved, afraid to feel the cold lifeless skin of their loved one under their hands.

Eventually Leo realised, as the big brother, he would have to check. Raphael was too emotional and hot-headed while Michelangelo was the baby, the innocent best friend of the body before them.

He padded over gently, he felt his brothers watching him with bated breath. He knelt gently before his second youngest brother and lifted the shaky hand that wasn't holding the phone, he gulped and carefully lay his hand on Donnie's arm.

It was cold but not unnaturally so.

His eyes widened as he put his hand on his brothers chest and placed his ear near his mouth.

Donnie was breathing.

Leo let out a sob of relief and quickly checked Don's pulse.

He was alive and well. Just unconscious.

Raph and Mikey, thinking Leo was crying over a loss, both lowered their heads to hide their tears.

''H-He's alive'' Leo breathed as he put his hand over his frantic heart. ''He's ok…''

Raph and Mikey ran over to see for themselves. They knelt down beside Leo and checked Donnie over, they both whooped with joy when they felt the pulse and steady breaths.

Raph pulled out his sai and freed his brother from the chains. Donnie flopped further to the floor only to be quickly pulled onto his brothers' laps, they checked the swollen arm to find it wasn't broken.

''Why won't he wake up?'' Mikey asked in confusion.

''He has been through a lot of pain'' A wise voice came from behind. The three brothers whipped round to see the old man from before looking down at them.

''Wh-what?'' Raph stuttered looking between the man and Donnie.

''He felt the pain of his dragon dying then felt his magic being ripped from his body and being destroyed'' The man explained calmly. ''But it had to be done. It was the only way to keep the world safe''

''Oww…'' Came a groan from their laps, they looked down to see a light brown eye looking back at them. They slipped him off their laps and helped him sit up. ''Guys?''

''You ok?'' Leo asked softly.

''It feels like my body's on fire'' Donnie shuddered. ''But…uh… why aren't I dead?''

''You were never meant to die'' The man answered easily. The brothers stared at him in confusion.

''According to Cyneheard Donnie was always meant to die'' Raph replied snappily. ''Did you guys lie just to freak us out or something?''

''No. Cyneheard must have misunderstood. Donatello was never meant to die… but his magic was. Only the Sorcerer, Donatello, was prophesised to die. Not the teenage mutant turtle'' Walwyn shook his head defiantly.

''So… a part of me died?'' Donnie summed up.

''Yes. Didn't you feel it?'' The man asked in confusion. ''I would imagine it was most painful?''

''Just a bit'' Donne winced as he tried to move.

''Don't worry, after about a week the pain should subside'' Walwyn chuckled as Donnie's frown deepened.

''Only subside?'' Don gasped. ''But I can barely move!''

Walwyn gave him a cheeky smile.

Suddenly a trio of metal blades appeared through his stomach, everyone gasped as the knives were pulled back out leaving streams of red and Walwyn fell to his knees.

Shredder stood behind him, his gauntlet covered in coppery, red blood.

''Run boys.'' Walwyn choked out as he fell to his side. ''I've lived a long life. Dying is something I was never afraid of.''

The brothers stared at their friend but nodded.

''You will not escape this time'' Shredder growled. ''One of you is unable to move, one of you will have to hold him. None of you will escape.''

The three brothers stood up and Raphael scooped Donnie into his arms and lifted him up.

''You're forgetting something important here Shredder'' Leo chuckled darkly, ''You're weakened''

He and Mikey leapt forwards knocking Shredder to the ground allowing Raphael to leap over with Donnie safe in his grasp. Leo and Mikey, not wanting to battle Shredder with their brother desperately needing rest, quickly leapt up and followed.

Shredder felt too weak to get up quickly and when he shouted for his ninjas to follow he found that most were woozy or unconscious, he cursed and looked down and the now dead old wizard.

They arrived in the lair to find their father rushing towards them.

''What happened?'' He asked instantly, he pulled Donnie into his own arms and rushed him to his room.

''I'm fine Sensei'' Donnie tried to reassure his father only to yelp in pain when laid down in his bed.

''You will not leave this room until you have completely healed'' Splinter warned before gently hugging his son. ''I'm so glad you are ok''

Donnie hugged him back.

''I will go make you some tea'' Splinter smiled before leaving o do just that.

The three brothers sat on the bed with Donnie.

''You sure you're ok?'' Leo asked gently.

''Yeah… I haven't felt this calm since before my sixteenth… I'm so glad all that's over'' He breathed shakily. There was a strange ache in his chest where he used to feel a strong, protective warmth.

''So… there's really none left?'' Mikey cocked his head quizzically. ''Your magic really died?''

''Yep… It's all gone'' Donnie sighed. ''Saw it leave with my own eyes''

The brothers grimaced and Donnie yawned weakly.

''Go to sleep Don. We'll be here when you wake up'' Raph smiled. Donnie didn't even have time to argue, he felt his eyes droop and close with the reassuring thought that his brothers were by his side. Everyone was safe.

He still felt sad over the death of his strange dragon friend and felt bad for the old man.

But he was thankful he had lived through the whole ordeal and everything would go back to normal.

* * *

 **That's it! Thanks for sticking with this short story! Please leave a review x**


End file.
